A Jedi's Return
by Maara
Summary: COMPLETED!!!!CHAPTER 18 Now up!!!!My version of what ROTJ would have been with Mara Jade in it. Please R&R! I really want to know what you think!
1. Default Chapter

This is a story that I have had running through my head since I first encountered Mara Jade. I wondered what would have happened had Mara been introduced in Return of the Jedi. Now I know Jayd has one going as well, but I have sent her the first two chapters before I posted. So far our stories are different, but have the same plot. Mara in ROTJ. She has had no objections and I have the first chapter ready to post. Here is my version of events.  
  
Disclaimer--Everything belongs to GL and Lucasfilm, LTD. I am making no money from this. I am writing for personal enjoyment, Please don't sue.  
  
  
  
A Jedi's Return  
  
PG  
  
By Maara  
  
  
  
Jabba's Palace  
  
She stood back in the shadows, watching the scene unfold before her. Luke Skywalker, standing before Jabba's throne, trying to free Han Solo from Jabba's clutches. She smiled to herself, wondering if the slimy Hutt would save her the trouble of having to kill Skywalker herself.  
  
No, something would happen to ensure her skills would still be needed. And something did. Skywalker had made a grab for the blaster held by one of Jabba's Gamorean guards, but Jabba hit a switch on his throne, opening a trap door set before him, dropping both Skywalker and the guard into the Rancor pit.  
  
Cheers and catcalls came from those in Jabba's court as they all crowded around the pit. Princess Leia strained against her restraints, trying to see if her friend would survive. The crowd cheered louder as the Rancor picked up and bit the Gamorean guard in half.  
  
She was pushed back and fourth by the crowd, everyone trying to get a look. She pushed back and was just in time to see Skywalker crawl under a rock overhang. She was hoping to watch Skywalker die so she could go on to her next assignment. Somehow she knew he would survive and it would be left up to her to see that he never left Tatooine alive.  
  
She watched as he ran under the Rancor's legs and was trapped in its lair. Failing at opening the keepr's door, Skywalker flattened himself against the wall, trapped. A moment later he picked something up and lobbed it into the control panel, bringing the massive door down on the Rancor's head, killing it. She would never have believed it if she hadn't seen it with her own eyes.  
  
All of a sudden a great commotion broke out in the court as Jabba yelled out orders in Huttese, enraged at the death of his prized Rancor. He ordered the prisoners brought before him, to inform them of their fate.  
  
She sat in stunned silence as she listened to Jabba declare that they would be thrown into the Sarlacc pit deep in the Sea of Carcoon, and she knew they would make it. She knew that in order for her to fulfill her duty to kill Luke Skywalker, she would have to be there to make sure he died as he was supposed to.  
  
She was Mara Jade. The Emperor's Hand, his personal assassin. She was sent here to kill Luke Skywalker. She destroyed all threats to the Empire, and Skywalker was a threat to everything it stood for. In the dossier she had been given, it was reported that he had killed innocent Imperial citizens who just wanted to go about their daily lives. He was trying to destroy the Empire, and take over control for himself. She would not let that happen.  
  
She had been trained from an early age in all forms of combat, weapons, lightsaber techniques, stealth movement and every other form of fighting there was. She learned to fly every type of ship, and because she was a female, she learned to dance and move her body in order to keep those around her distracted so she could do what needed to be done.  
  
Mara had endured much in her life to become the Emperor's Hand and was proud of the position she held. Even though only the inner court knew her for who she really was and not as the dancer/courtesan everyone else thought her to be, she still held a certain power. No one would dare give away her true identity. It didn't bother her that most thought of her that way. It gave her freedom, knowing that they would not dare touch the personal plaything of the Emperor, knowing that they would face his wrath if they did.  
  
She was a very effective assassin. No one suspected until it was too late that they had let in the one that would end their traitorous acts. Many in hiding got over confident when a beautiful woman responded to their advances only to find out it would be the last mistake they would ever make.  
  
She often went under cover to stalk her targets, posing as different people in different professions. Her favorite persona was a dancer. She had learned at a young age that she could dance and that it was fun and many beings didn't put dancers too high on the list of enemies to look for. It was easy to get close to her target using this identity.  
  
And it was one way to have fun, and not be reprimanded for it. The Emperor wanted her to train to be the best at what he needed her to do. In order to do that, no outside distractions such as friends or fun. She didn't mind much because she wanted her master to be proud of her and do anything she could for him.  
  
Now she was Arica. The Emperor knew that Luke Skywalker would come here to try to save his ally, so he sent her here to ingratiate herself into Jabba's court as a dancer, to carry out her mission. Her training as a dancer had made her fit and lithe, ready to do what she had to do.  
  
It hadn't been too hard to get a job as a dancer, but she did her best to not out do the other girls. She didn't want to be one of Jabba's favorites to be put on a chain, forced to do unspeakable acts with him. She had seen a few dancers over the weeks that she had been here virtually raped while the whole court watched. That was something she could not let happen to her. She would end up killing him and blowing her cover. It didn't always pay to be the best.  
  
Then Skywalker had shown up, just as her master had predicted. No other being seemed able to stop him from entering the palace. He was using his powers to get what he wanted and hurting those not involved to gain his own ends. And that is what was dangerous about him.  
  
At least that was what the debriefing had told her. She had a somewhat different sense about him, but determined that he was projecting that image around him so others would feel differently about him. It didn't always seem to work. Mara shook those feelings out of her mind. She had to find a way onto Jabba's sail barge to ensure his death.  
  
Mara watched as Skywalker and the others were led away to face their fate, then approached Jabba, begging to be let on the sail barge. She wanted to see the Jedi die. She begged and pleaded, but Jabba would not relent. She had to find another way to get there. And then the sail barge left without her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mara ran back to her room in the palace to change and find a way out of the palace and out to the Sarlacc pit. Just as she zipped up her jumpsuit, she heard a voice, as if someone was right behind her. //Mara Jade// the Emperor's voice boomed in her mind.  
  
//Yes, my Master// Mara sent back to him.  
  
//You have failed me.// She could feel his anger in her mind.  
  
//No, my Master, all is not lost. I am going out to the Sarlacc Pit to make sure they die in it's belly. I will not fail you Master.// Mara had never failed in any assignment before and she had no intention of doing so now.  
  
//How do you plan to do that, my Hand?// The Emperor was not pleased.  
  
// He will not have a chance to escape. I will make sure whatever he has planned fails and that he is dead before he rolls into the Sarlacc's belly.// She hoped her master would give her this chance to complete her mission.  
  
//I will give you this chance this time, but do not fail me, Hand or I will make sure you live the rest of your long life in constant agony. And remember, you must not have any contact with him. He can use his powers to keep you under his control.//  
  
//Yes, Master, I won't fail you.// Mara felt the contact end and she blew out a breath as she slumped to the floor. She just had to finish this or the Emperor would be true to his word.  
  
Slipping out of the palace, she stole a skiff and headed out in the direction the sail barge went. By this time tomorrow, Luke Skywalker would be dead.  
  
  
  
TBC. 


	2. Chapter 2

1 A Jedi's Return  
  
Chapter 2  
  
PG  
  
By Maara  
  
  
  
1.1 Sarlacc Pit/Sail Barge  
  
  
  
The battle raged on at the Sail Barge when she got there, and Mara realized she was too late to make sure Skywalker died in the belly of the Sarlacc. She saw only one option left, she would have to join in the battle and slay him while he fought off the others. As she watched, Skywalker launched himself through the air and landed on the side of the barge, pulling out one of Jabba's guards out of the opening port and throwing him towards the Sarlacc's beak. Then scaled up the side to try to save his friends still on board.  
  
Mara made her decision in an instant and flew her skiff to the other side and scaled up the side herself. As she jumped over the railing and grabbed a gaffe stick, she sensed a presence behind her and spun around to ward off blows raining down on her from one of the guards on deck. He kept coming at her pounding away at her. Just as she got her bearings, a shot hit her left shoulder sending her to the deck. The guard she was fighting raised his weapon over his head to finish her off, when Luke Skywalker was there, fending off her attacker and saving her.  
  
Suddenly an idea came, unbidden, into her mind. She would play the part of the wounded ally and lure Skywalker away and dispose of him at her leisure. It should be easy. He was a male and they all wanted the attentions of a beautiful woman. Then she remembered the Emperor ordering her not to have contact with him. She knew he did not want her to be controlled by him, but Mara was confidant that would not happen. She could keep her barriers up and keep him out of her mind. It took only a moment for her to decide that this would be the best route to complete her mission. She only hoped that her master would understand and forgive her after she carried out her mission.  
  
It took only a moment for these thoughts to pass through her mind as she watched Skywalker drive back and slay the guard and turn to face the beautiful redhead that had been attacked.  
  
"Are you all right?" Luke asked her, quickly checking her injured shoulder as she leaned against the railing. She had no time to answer, however, as he spun around again, sensing an attack coming from behind. After downing his opponent, Luke turned and grabbed her arm, steering her towards the skiff his friends had found.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine, now can you let me go?" She tried to shrug him off her arm, but he had a firm grip on her. Being this close was somewhat disconcerting. When he touched her, a small shock wave traveled through her.  
  
Skwyalker let her go and turned to look into her eyes. He seemed about to say something, when blaster bolts flew close to their head. Quickly, he pushed her out of the way and deflected the bolts. Mara grabbed a fallen guards weapon and turned to fire, dropping into a crouch, ignoring the pain and light headed feeling that was coursing through her. The guards shooting at them began to fall as a gold bikini clad Princess Leia appeared on the deck.  
  
Mara had only a moment to wonder how she had gotten away from Jabba, when she was again dodging blaster bolts. Shooting back, she heard Skywalker yell to Leia to point the gun at the deck, then waved her over to them. He quickly tied a rope around her and called out to the wookie, getting his attention. As the furry being looked up, Skywalker sent Leia over the edge sailing over to the skiff. The wookie grabbed her and untied the rope from her waist. Skywalker then grabbed another rope and grabbed Mara around the waist, pulling her to him, trying not to hurt her shoulder more than was necessary. He turned and shot the gun into the deck twice and swung over the edge of the barge onto the skiff. "Let's go, and don't forget the droids."  
  
"On our way." A dark skinned man answered. Mara recognized him from Jabba's palace. He must've been put there to help them escape. Then the skiff was picking up the droids and heading away from the sail barge just as it exploded.  
  
As they cleared the carnage and flew off towards Mos Eisley, all eyes turned to Mara. "Who is this?" The dark skinned man piped in while he watched Luke tend to her wound.  
  
"I'm Arica. Who are you?" She asked, trying to find out what she could without giving anything away.  
  
"I'm Lando Calrissian, my dear." Mara rolled her eyes upwards as she recognized he was flirting with her. Then hissing as Luke hit a sensitive area of her wound. A fresh wave of dizziness swept over her.  
  
Leia looked at her a moment, "Are you ok Arica?"  
  
Mara shook her head, trying to clear away the fogginess that wanted to claim her. "Yes." Mara took a deep calming breath, "I'll be ok."  
  
Leia looked doubtful, but didn't question her. "Thank you for your help, Arica." Pulling Han Solo closer to her, "We really appreciate it."  
  
Mara was slightly taken aback, she expected them to interrogate he about what she was doing there, after all, Leia had been with Jabba when she begged to go along. So she knew Jabba told her no. To her credit, she said nothing about this. "You're welcome." she replied hesitantly. No one had ever thanked her for anything before and it made her somewhat uncomfortable. She had endured many things through out her life and training, but was unprepared to deal with gratitude.  
  
Skywalker looked over at her strangely, "Are you sure you're alright? You look a little pale."  
  
Mara was starting to get fed up with everyone asking her if she was ok every few minutes. "Yes, I said, I am fine. Will you quit asking me that?"  
  
Skywalker smiled at that. "Ok, I won't ask again. My name is Luke, and this is Leia, Han, Chewbacca and you already met Lando." Everyone lifted a hand as they were introduced, and the little droid starting tooting at him. Skywalker just laughed, "And of course this is R2-D2, and C-3po."  
  
The little droid twittered at her and C-3po greeted her politely. "A pleasure to meet you?"  
  
Mara shivered, feeling a strange sensation run through her. "Charmed, I'm sure." Mara looked around uncomfortably, "You can just drop me at Mos Eisley and go about your way."  
  
"We can't just dump you off somewhere. You're injured, we should get you back to our ship and take care of it." Skywalker protested.  
  
Mara wasn't quite sure how to react to that. Of all the reports she had of Skywalker, none of them portrayed him like this. ~ Maybe he's using this as some kind of cover so those with him would follow him. ~ "Why do you care so much?"  
  
"I just want to make sure, you're ok." Luke seemed almost bashful and continued to regard her strangely, making her uncomfortable, then looked away. They both seemed to be lost in their own thoughts.  
  
Chewie and Leia were fawning over Han, but Lando, who was piloting the skiff, saw his friend and the beautiful dancer, looking anywhere but at each other.  
  
Lando shook his head. A girl like that would be good for someone like Lando, not someone like Luke. ~ I know what she needs to take her mind off her troubles. Dinner with me. ~ Grinning he turned to watch as Mos Eisley approached on the horizon.  
  
Mara sat there, wondering how she would get them to ask her along. She had to ingratiate herself into the group somehow. She sat on the floor of the skiff, her legs drawn up, with her arms wrapped around them, resting her chin on her knees. She figured she had her barriers were up strong enough, judging by the look on Skywalker's face. So she just settled in for the ride, hoping an idea would come to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A short while later, they pulled up to a spaceport, and Mara watched as they helped Han Solo out of the skiff, then she got up and started to get off herself. She was startled when Luke turned and helped her down. "Thanks for getting me out of there. See you around." Mara turned to leave before Skywalker could say anything, hoping that would be enough to capture his interest.  
  
According to the dossier she had, he was quite the man to take women and do what he wanted with them. For some strange reason he didn't strike her as the type, but she continued to play the game according to what the reports said. Sure enough he did call her back.  
  
"Wait." He called out to her and jogged to catch up with her. She stopped and turned, crossing her arms over her chest, wincing at the slight pain in her shoulder.  
  
"I said thank you, what more do you want?" She replied indignantly.  
  
"I don't know, I." Skywalker seemed almost bashful as he ran a hand through his hair. "I was hoping you would stay with us. At least long enough for a meal."  
  
Mara considered a moment. She couldn't make it too easy for him or he would get suspicious. "Why would I want to do that?"  
  
He looked at her questioningly for a moment. "I don't know, Arica, maybe because you might be hungry." A smile blossomed on his face. He held out his hand to her and she hesitantly shook it.  
  
"Well, I am a little hungry." Mara looked down at their hands and back up at Luke. "I guess I could use a hot meal. Then I'll be on my way."  
  
"What will you do?" Luke asked as he dropped her hand.  
  
Looking around her, she had an idea. "I guess I could get a job as a dancer or barmaid in one of the cantinas around here."  
  
"That's a pretty rough job? Why would you want to work at a cantina?" Luke seemed genuinely interested.  
  
"Look, Luke, I've been on my own for quite awhile, I can handle myself."  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I just meant that you could be so much more than that." Luke looked to Mara to really mean what he was saying. ~ damn he's good ~ she thought to herself.  
  
"Like what? The only thing I can do is dance and fight." She turned her head away, "I've been doing that my whole life."  
  
"Come with us, Arica. You're good in a fight. You'd be a great help to us." Luke promised.  
  
"Help with what? Keeping your bed warm at night? You're just like all the other men I've run across." Mara stopped as Luke quickly raised a hand, cutting her off.  
  
"No." Luke suddenly sounded a little angry. "I'm not like that, Arica." He sighed, trying to find a way to make her understand. "I only want to help you. I expect nothing in return."  
  
Mara regarded him closely. She thought he was playing a game, but he seemed so sincere just now, it was hard to tell if he was lying without revealing her own Force powers.  
  
"Why should I believe you?" Mara looked down at the ground. Then she felt his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I sense you were destined for better things than just dancing Arica." Luke's gaze seemed to penetrate her soul.  
  
"Sense? What do you mean sense?" Mara wanted to see how much he would tell her about himself.  
  
Luke dropped his hand from her shoulder. "Have you ever heard of the Force?" He couldn't believe he was talking to her about the Force, but it just felt right to do so.  
  
"Yes, I've heard of it. There were tales of great Jedi when I was a kid, but they haven't been heard of in awhile. That is, until you showed up at Jabba's claiming to be one." She wasn't sure where this was going, but went along for now. "I had heard all the Jedi had been destroyed."  
  
"Not all. Most of them, yes, but not all." Luke hesitated a moment. looking straight into her eyes. "I am one of the last."  
  
"How could you be a Jedi, if they were destroyed?" This was an enlightening conversation. The Emperor might need this information.  
  
"A few did survive. One introduced me to the Force. The other trained me in the ways of it." Luke stopped, seeming unwilling to say too much.  
  
Mara regarded him a moment, "You don't look big enough to be a Jedi."  
  
Luke couldn't stop the smile from reaching his face. "Size matters not." He burst out laughing. "My master told me that once. You wouldn't believe how many times I have heard that."  
  
Mara smiled back. "Why do you laugh?"  
  
Luke continued to smile. "Private joke." Putting his hand on her shoulder again, "Come on, have a bite to eat with me, and we can talk more."  
  
"Well, ok. I guess a meal wouldn't hurt."  
  
"Good." Luke turned and Mara walked with him, talking more about the Force and Jedi, knowing she had found her way into the group.  
  
  
  
  
  
Later after the meal Lando, the dark skinned man posing as a guard at Jabba's, and Chewbacca, the wookie, headed off to the lounge area arguing over some holo chess move.  
  
"Arica, are you coming with us?" Leia had asked, pulling Mara out of her reverie.  
  
She looked down at her now empty plate. "I don't know. I've never done anything but be a dancer. What would I do with you?"  
  
Leia smiled at her. "You can do anything you want to, Arica. I want to offer you the chance to get away from here and do something more for yourself."  
  
Mara found it hard to feel patronized, Leia seemed very genuine. "I don't know maybe."  
  
"We'll be leaving in a few hours, just let me know." Leia helped Han stand up. "I'm getting him to bed. He needs some rest."  
  
"See you in a while, Kid." Luke laughed lightly as Leia led him out.  
  
Mara picked up hre empty plate feeling Luke's gaze follow her. "So are you going to go?"  
  
Mara put the plate in the recycler then turned to lean against the counter. "Why do you want me to go so bad? I thought I had a few hours to decide?"  
  
"You do, but I just hoped you had already made up your mind." Luke continued to smile at her.  
  
"Where would I stay? With you?" Mara was sure she didn't want that to happen.  
  
"No, no." Luke held up his hands, "I know that being around cantinas and Jabba's palace, you ran into a lot of beings like that, but it's just not me." Luke paused a moment to let his words sink in. "I think Leia will be staying with Han, so I thought you could use her cabin."  
  
His answer had thrown her off guard somewhat. She had expected him to make a pass at her and that of course she would stay with him, but he seemed to be embarrassed at the thought.  
  
Mara considered him a moment. She had her opportunity, she shouldn't blow it. "Well, I do want off this dust ball of a planet." She smiled a small smile. "I guess I could go with you."  
  
Luke smiled and stood up. "Good, I'll show you to your room."  
  
"Ok, sounds good." Mara followed him out of the galley and down the corridor. This promised to be an interesting trip.  
  
As Luke walked down the corridor, Mara watched his back. She would have to wait to get somewhere she could disappear easily, then she could take him out and blend into the crowds.  
  
Luke stopped at a doorway and walked in, "Here you go." Luke waved his arm around. "It's nothing fancy, but all we need to do is get your things and go."  
  
Mara stopped short. "Uh.. my things are at Jabba's palace, and I have no intention of going there to get them. I'll have to get new clothes." Mara brought her hand up to her chin. "I wonder if I could get one of the traders to let me do a little work to pay for them."  
  
"I have a better idea. Why don't I buy you what you need, and you can pay me back when you can." Luke waited for her to accuse him of trying to curry favors from her, and was surprised when she didn't.  
  
"Well, that would be better than getting work and then them not paying me. That's happened to me before." Mara blew out a breath. "Now just to find a merchant who has what I need without charging me too much."  
  
A smile blossomed on Luke's face. "I know just the place. Come on, I'll take you there."  
  
Luke led her out and they sped off to the marketplace. A few short hours later, they flew through hyperspace, off to meet up with the Rebel Alliance.  
  
  
  
TBC. 


	3. Chapter 3

A Jedi's Return  
  
1 Chapter 3  
  
PG  
  
By Maara  
  
  
  
Mara lay down on her bunk, mindful of her wounded shoulder. She couldn't quite understand what was going on. The reports on Skywalker were very complete. The more time she spent with him, the more confused she became. Her gut was telling her there was more to Skywalker than what was on the data pad.  
  
So far, Luke had proven to be something else entirely. Maybe they just left out the other stuff about him, she reasoned. They wanted her to know why she was supposed to dispose of him. But as she thought back to the files she had read, she realized there were personal aspects in them, which had nothing to do with why he was targeted for execution. Mara sat up, something else was going on. But what? Skywalker seemed almost shy to her. Not really how she pictured the malevolent murderer of innocent people.  
  
Mara lay back on her bunk, thinking of their shopping trip. Luke insisted on accompanying her to the market place that lined the main thoroughfare of Mos Eisley. Mara figured he didn't want to just give her, a stranger, the credits, thinking she might just take the money and run. Mara had said as much but Luke insisted she needed an escort so she would be able to find what she needed without being taken advantage of or attacked.  
  
  
  
Flashback  
  
Leia turned to her, "Do you have anything that we need to pick up, Arica?"  
  
"No," she turned her gaze on Luke; "everything I had was left at Jabba's Palace. Luke offered to take me into the market place. I can get what I need there."  
  
Leia smiled, "Good. Luke was raised here. He'll make sure you find a reputable dealer. Normally I'd offer to go with you, but," looking over at Han her smile widened, "but I'm needed here right now."  
  
"No problem, we can handle it I'm sure." Mara turned to Luke. "You ready?"  
  
"Yeah," He replied slinging a small satchel over his back. "Let's go then, Arica, that way we can be back by the time the ship is prepped" She just nodded, as she headed for the ship's ramp and with Luke following close at her side, they walked off towards town.  
  
As they made their way to the market place, Luke wondered about Arica. He knew she had been a dancer at Jabba's and that she could take care of herself, but something about her wasn't right. He kept sensing brief feelings of hostility, then confusion from her - then nothing. It was almost as if she had some sense or even power of the Force with her. How else could she close off her mind the way she seemed to be doing. He decided to not push the issue. Maybe, during this trip, he could find out more.  
  
Mara's mind also wandered towards her companion. Leia had mentioned he was raised here. It made her wonder what he was like as a child. What had he done here? How did he live? Mara looked sideways at him, was he a merchant of some kind? No, he struck her as somewhat of a farmboy. He seemed to have a naivete to him.  
  
So, why had the Emperor told her, no ordered her, to have no contact with Skywalker? He seemed harmless. Well, maybe not harmless, she thought, thinking of him fighting on Jabbas' sail barge. Still, why no contact. What was she missing about him?  
  
Curiosity got the better of Mara. She knew she was violating her master's orders and would be in for some form of punishment, so she decided to make it worth it.  
  
"Luke?" She looked over at him, "Leia said you grew up here."  
  
"Yes, I did." Luke swept his arm wide, "Welcome to my home world."  
  
Mara looked around her. "Not a lot to be proud of."  
  
"It's not that bad," Luke explained, "I grew up on a moisture farm with my aunt and uncle. It was hard work, but there were a lot of other things to do once the chores were done."  
  
Mara's face showed surprise, "Like what? It doesn't look like much goes on around here."  
  
"Sure there is. I used to hang out at Tosche Station with my friends, race speeders through beggars canyon, and pick off womprats with my T-16, stuff like that." Luke stopped her a moment, "You want to watch yourself here, Arica. There's always a thief and if you don't know what you're doing the merchants will rob you blind."  
  
"I know what I'm doing, Luke." Mara looked over at him, "you don't have to go with me, you know."  
  
Luke looked at her, "I know that, Arica, but I want to." Luke paused a moment, "I just want to get to know you better, that's all. Beside, if you have anything that you need to carry, you'll need some help." A slight smile appeared on his face, "I did invite you along, after all. What would it look like if I left you on your own? I do have a reputation to protect."  
  
2 Mara laughed out loud, "And what reputation is that?"  
  
They resume walking; Luke stuck his chest out, holding his head high like every bit the part of the Alliance Hero and then with a chuckle his whole manner deflated. A smile spread across his face as his eyes dropped to the ground, and with the shrug of his shoulder he kicked a small rock out of their way. "I don't know," he answered bashfully, "I just feel better knowing you're safe - humor me." As he looked back up at Mara she caught the sincerity in his eyes, and it rattled her.  
  
The data she had must be inaccurate. Probably whoever put it together for the Emperor was trying to curry favor by pointing out threats that do not necessarily exist. When the Emperor heard about this, someone would be in trouble.  
  
Changing the subject, Mara asked, "So what's the best place to get supplies around here?"  
  
"There is one place where the merchant is honest. She has everything you'll need and won't hassle you about price."  
  
"An honest merchant? Now this I gotta see." Mara shook her head as she thought of it.  
  
Luke stopped her a moment, "She's very old, Arica." Luke's expression became thoughtful. "She's been around the market place since long before I was born. She has a mystical aura about her. She knows things she has no business knowing. No one knows for sure how old she is. Even the oldest people around say she was here when they were children."  
  
Luke smiled at memories of long ago. "When I was younger, many people were afraid of her. I would sneak off from my friends and go visit her. She never seemed scary to me. She would tell me many stories of things that happened long ago," Chuckling, Luke turned to face her, "but when she said a storm's a comin', then you listened to her."  
  
Mara pondered his words. She was beginning to wonder if going to her was such a good idea.  
  
Luke interrupted her thoughts; "Her name is Jira. She's," Luke stopped as he caught sight of someone, "there she is." Luke pointed her out to her.  
  
Mara saw a very old woman sitting on a stool in the doorway of a storefront. Luke was right, she did seem to have an aura around her. They continued walking towards her. As they got to her, the old woman turned to them, "Ah, Lukie, you've been away."  
  
Luke smiled and took her hand, "Greetings, Jira. It has been a while." Luke turned to Mara, "This is Arica, she needs some supplies and I thought you would be able to help her."  
  
Jira turned her attention to the beautiful red head, "You are a pretty one." Looking her up and down Jira shook her head, "The name does not fit you."  
  
Jira turned back to Luke, "You picked a good one, Lukie. She should change her name though. Hers doesn't fit right."  
  
Luke raised an eyebrow, "She's not mine, Jira."  
  
"Pe-shah, of course she is," Jira got up from her stool, "Come, let's find you what you need." Gently she took Mara's wrist and pulled her into her shop.  
  
"Now, dearie, you need clothes. I happen to have a box in the back that will do for you," she studied her frame, "Wait here." With that, she disappeared into the back room.  
  
Mara looked at Luke and raised an eyebrow. Luke just laughed silently and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Jira came out of the back with two boxes packed to bursting with everything she needed. "Here you go dearie, these will do you just fine." Mara went through the boxes with her and was amazed that she seemed to have the things that suited her taste. "Thank you Jira. I've never had a smoother supply run than this." Mara shook her hand and smiled warmly at her. "It's almost as if you had these things waiting for me."  
  
"But I did, dearie, I did." As she held Mara's hand, she gestured with her other to the boxes she brought out. "Had these put aside for you two standard months ago. I just wasn't sure when you would be by." Jira smiled a knowing smile.  
  
She released her hand and turned to Luke. Taking his hand in her own she patted it warmly. "It was wonderful to see you, Lukie. I miss our chats. You should come see me when you have more time."  
  
Luke smiled at her, "I will Jira, I will. As soon as I have more time, I promise."  
  
Luke and Mara began their walk back to the ship, secure in the knowledge that the supplies would be delivered within the hour. "So, Arica, what did you think of Jira?"  
  
Mara couldn't stop the smile from coming onto her face. "She was great. You were right, there is something about her. I just wish I knew how she could have supplies for me for two months, when I didn't even know she existed until today." Mara paused trying to come up with the right words, "She seems to know what's going on with everyone at first glance."  
  
"Yes, she does." Luke slowed his walk a little, "When I was a kid, my friends were afraid of her because they thought she was witch, but I knew she wasn't. Now when I think about it, I wonder if the Force has anything to do with it."  
  
"You think she was a Jedi?" Mara could understand that thought.  
  
"No, but I think she has an insight borne of the Force, nothing more." They came upon the spaceport and turned to head towards the ship.  
  
Mara became quiet as she thought about this. She definitely seemed to have an insight no one else should have. How did she come up with my name not fitting me? Mara thought to herself. The only explanation was that she somehow had the Force with her, but it was very weak, making it an intense intuition. Not long after these thoughts ran through her head, they came upon the Millenium Falcon and went aboard to finish getting ready for take off.  
  
2.1 End flashback  
  
Mara sat up in her bunk, Luke hadn't said anything about what Jira said about her name. He wasn't stupid. He couldn't have missed it. Why didn't he ask her? She lay back on her bunk, trying to figure out the question that was Luke Skywalker.  
  
  
  
2.2 Luke's Cabin  
  
Luke sat on his own bunk and pondered what Jira had said. What did she mean when she said Arica's name didn't fit? Something was definitely up. That much he figured for himself. He still couldn't figure Arica out, but was convinced that she had at least, rudimentary Force powers. He just wasn't sure what that meant to the situation now.  
  
Luke blew out a breath, he hoped whatever she was involved in was not too bad. She was a beautiful woman. He felt drawn to her somehow. Hopefully that meant good things.  
  
Luke sat up, deciding to meditate, hoping the Force would guide him to the right conclusions. Crossing his legs on the bed, he stretched his arms out and rested his wrists on his knees. Closing his eyes Luke Skywalker, the last of the Jedi, gathered the Force to himself, dropping deeply into a meditative state.  
  
Two hours later, Luke came out of his trance with no clear answers to the many questions racing through his head. Many visions flew threw his mind, but nothing made any sense. Arica was in a few of them. He hoped in time that all would become clear.  
  
Yawning, Luke decided to think more about it later. Now he needed to sleep. Maybe he would ask her about it, if the opportunity presented itself. Luke lay down on his bunk and soon fell into a deep sleep still wondering about the beautiful woman he had crossed paths with.  
  
  
  
TBC. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone! I have here chapter 4 of AJR. I hope you like this as much as I do. Please read and review. No money is made from this, please don't sue. Only GL and Co. own this. Thanks to my beta Ella. You are the best!  
  
  
  
1 A Jedi's Return  
  
2 Chapter 4  
  
PG  
  
By Maara  
  
  
  
Mara awoke and stretched languidly in her bunk. She glanced at the chrono, noting the early hour. No one else would be up yet. She really should go back to sleep, but she just wasn't that tired.  
  
Luke Skywalker came, unbidden, to her mind. She knew she shouldn't have any contact with him, but could not, for her life, figure out why. She felt drawn to him, somehow. It was becoming clear to her that either Luke Skywalker is nothing like he has been depicted or he is one hell of an actor. Mara had an acute danger sense, but it never flared up with him.  
  
This confused her a great deal. If he wasn't trying to gain control for himself, then what was he up to? She sensed something about him. A kindness she had never expected.  
  
Suddenly Mara sat up in her bunk. Since when did she ever question the Emperor? She had never defied his orders before. No matter what the reason. What had possessed her to do so now? She shook her head. She had to force herself to think negatively about him in order to carry out her mission. The Emperor wanted him dead, so she would see to it. Now she had to find the best opportunity to do it. Unfortunately, she would have to face the wrath of the Emperor. She only hoped he would be lenient when she still succeeded in carrying out her mission.  
  
Deciding to shower and change her bandage, Mara gathered her things and headed to the fresher. When she got there, she found the door sealed. ~ I guess I'm not the only early riser ~ She leaned against the wall to wait her turn.  
  
She didn't have long to wait. The fresher door opened and Luke walked out, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw her. His eyes snapped to her, catching a flash of hostility before it was quickly doused. Realizing he had only is sleep pants on, Luke quickly draped the towel over his shoulders hiding what he could of himself.  
  
Mara doused her hostile feelings quickly, then sucked in a quick breath when she noticed he was very under dressed. Her eyes were drawn to his well- muscled chest. He was in great shape.  
  
Luke's face reddened as he noticed her appraisal of him. Clearing his throat, Luke smiled at her, trying to lighten the mood, "Morning Arica, sorry for my lack of attire," Luke pulled his towel closer over his shoulders, "I wasn't expecting anyone else to be up this early."  
  
Mara smiled at him, somewhat amused at his embarrassment, "No need to be embarrassed, I've seen men in less before." Mara felt a warmth blossom up her cheeks, surprisingly self-conscious of how her statement sounded. An awkward silence loomed between them for a moment.  
  
Luke looked at her, trying to hide his own embarrassment, and pointed to her shoulder hesitantly, "How's your shoulder?"  
  
"The shoulder is just fine. It still hurts, but I'll live" She watched Luke closely. He seemed embarrassed.  
  
Luke's face reddened more and his gaze dropped to the deck, "Well," Luke shuffled his feet, "I'll let you do what you came here to do." Luke smiled at her once more and quickly headed off to his cabin feeling her gaze follow him as he went.  
  
Mara blew out a breath she didn't realize that she was holding. ~ Too bad he has to die. What a waste. ~ She thought to herself. Shrugging her shoulders, Mara went in the fresher to have a cold shower.  
  
Some time later, Mara entered her cabin, to dress, feeling invigorated by the shower. Pulling a jumpsuit out of the closet, she stepped into it, marveling once again at the intuitiveness of Jira. It fit her as if it had been made for her, emphasizing her shape.  
  
Mara's stomach growled, reminding her it was time for food. Pulling on her boots, she stood up satisfied that she was all together, and headed out the door to find breakfast.  
  
  
  
  
  
Luke entered the galley not long after his encounter with Arica. He shook his head, mentally bopping himself for acting so embarrassed. They were both adults. A warmth blossomed up his neck to his cheeks as he thought of how openly she had run her eyes up and down his body. He'd just have to make sure that it didn't happen again.  
  
Luke tried to shake off the lingering feelings of embarrassment and made some caf for later when everyone else woke. Luke felt a presence approaching and knew it was Arica.  
  
Turning around, Luke watched her walk in the door and quickly held himself in check. She had on the most form fitting jumpsuit he had ever seen. She was absolutely captivating. Luke's gaze traveled up her body much the same way she had looked him over this morning. Once he realized what he was doing, he quickly turned to check on the caf, hiding his red face from her. "Good morning, again Arica. Would you like some caf?"  
  
"Yes, that sounds good," pulling open cabinets, she asked, "is there anything around here to eat? I'm starved."  
  
"Yeah, there is," Luke pointed to a cupboard just to his right "you just need to decide what you want."  
  
Arica walked over to Luke and opened the cupboard indicated. Deciding on a breakfast grain on the top shelf, she got down the container and turned to see Luke standing there with a bowl and container of what appeared to be milk, but it was blue.  
  
Luke noticed her looking at the milk, "Sorry, but this is the only milk we have on board right now." He handed it to her and watched as she looked it over and smelled it, trying to decide to use it or not.  
  
In the end she just shrugged and poured it on her breakfast. Luke took the container from her and poured some into his caf. He watched as she took a bite, trying to tell if she liked it or not. He didn't know too many who did.  
  
"It's nothing to COMM home about, but it's not bad." taking another bite she watched Luke sit with his own bowl of grain.  
  
Luke was thrilled. No one he knew liked it. Leia stuck with water and Chewie had his own diet, Luke wouldn't even consider touching. They ate in silence for a few minutes, Luke trying to come up with something to say to break the awkward silence. "We'll be with the fleet soon, Arica, then we can put you up somewhere, and find you a job." Luke watched her as he ate.  
  
"So what could I do for them?" Mara took a bite and waited for his answer.  
  
"I'm not sure, but you and personnel can come up with something." Luke pushed his bowl away and sipped his caf, "I'll show you where they are and then I'll be off."  
  
She had just pushed her own bowl away, when she heard him and her head snapped up. "What do you mean, you'll be off?" ~ If he leaves ~ she thought ~ then how am I going to fulfill my mission? ~ Her master would not be happy.  
  
Luke was a little taken aback by her reaction. "I have something I have to do, Arica. I'm leaving the ship not long after we get back."  
  
"So you're just going to leave me with a bunch of people I don't know?" She snapped at him.  
  
"What's the problem, Arica?" He couldn't understand her anger. He figured she would want to be on her own. "I'll be back, but there is something that I have to do."  
  
"You should've told me before that you would be dumping me off the first chance you got. I would've stayed on Tatooine." Getting up she stalked out of the galley in anger. ~ Of all the nerve, he just wants to get rid of me ~ No sooner had she finished her thought when she was jerked around to face him.  
  
  
  
Luke's mouth dropped open as Arica stalked out of the galley. ~ Why she so mad? She had no right to act like this. ~ Luke got up and chased after her, "Arica" he called out to her. When she didn't turn around, a serge of annoyance shot through Luke at the thought that she would ignore him. "Arica, wait." He was beginning to get a bit upset himself.  
  
Luke picked up his pace reaching out an arm to grab her and swing her around to face him, careful not to grab her injured side. "Why are you acting like this?"  
  
She struggled against his hold on her, "Let go of me." Mara demanded.  
  
Luke shook her slightly, "Not until you answer me." Sliding one arm around to hold the back of her neck, Luke turned her face up with his other hand forcing her to look into his eyes.  
  
Suddenly both of them became still, their ragged breathing radiated through the silent room and Mara's eyes locked to Luke's intense blue stare. "Why would you ask me along, only to leave me?"  
  
Luke tightened his grip on her, "Why do you care so much that I'm leaving? I thought you'd want to be left on your own."  
  
"I can handle myself, but these are people I don't know. I'm used to being around scum, not people like this. I thought, you would be here to help me." She turned her head away, not understanding herself why she was behaving this way.  
  
"No one there will take advantage of you," Luke's voice softened as he spoke.  
  
Mara raised her eyes to meet his once again. He was so close; she could feel his breath gently on her face, sending a shiver through her. Their eyes remained fixed on each other as Luke dipped his head, crushing her mouth with his. And in that one sudden moment Mara felt herself go weak in the knees.  
  
Then, as quickly as it happened, it was over. Luke released her and left her leaning against the wall to hold herself upright. "I'm sorry," he sputtered, pulling a hand through his hair, "I had no right to do that." Luke started to turn, but stopped to glance at her sideways, "it won't happen again." Then he was gone, leaving her to stare after him as he hurried away.  
  
  
  
TBC. 


	5. Chapter 5

A Jedi's Return 

**Chapter 5**

**PG**

**By Maara**

Mara stood, leaning against the wall, gaping at the retreating figure of Luke Skywalker. She had read reports that he took whomever he wanted, but never expected him to apologize for doing it. Perhaps if he had not of stopped, or perhaps if she had not stood their gazing into his earnest blue eyes as he apologized, Mara would have no further doubts as to the accuracy of her reports. But he had apologized, and further more she believed him.  In one simple moment Mara suddenly found herself questioning her mission here. What really got her was her reaction to his kiss. She had been kissed before, but no one had ever left her senses reeling. Mara brought her fingers to her still tingling lips.

**Suddenly angry with herself, Mara pushed off the wall and stalked back to her cabin. She burst through the door, and flung herself down on her bunk, wincing at the pain that shot through her shoulder. She was supposed to kill him, how could she let him affect her like that. ~ Why didn't I kill him when I had the chance? ~ Mara ran her fingers through hair fiery mane, ~ Because, if you had killed him then, you wouldn't have gotten out of the desert alive. You needed him to survive. ~ **

Frustrated, Mara pounded her fist into her bunk. Maybe the Emperor ordered no contact because he thought he was extremely manipulative. That Luke would have some sort of affect on her. She had to stay focused. She couldn't afford to get distracted. The next opportunity she had, Mara decided, she would carry out her orders and quickly slip away. She would see this mission through, and Luke Skywalker would die.

****

**Luke stormed into his cabin, angry that he would do something like that. He had never forced himself on anyone before. His aunt had taught him better than that. He wasn't even sure why he had kissed her. Sure he was attracted to her, what man wouldn't be? She was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on.**

**Luke threw himself down on his bunk, feeling extremely guilty. She had asked for his help, and he had taken advantage of that. Why was he so drawn to Arica? And why was she so upset about his leaving? Could she feel that out of place among the Alliance without him?  This idea he found hard to grasp. Arica struck him as an intelligent woman, who could take care of herself.**

Luke shook his head. Thinking about this so much was going to drive him mad. He wanted to hide in his cabin all day, but knew he couldn't. There were things that needed to be done.

**Reluctantly getting up, Luke decided to throw himself into his work; in an attempt to keep the perplexing and beautiful woman he had just kissed from his mind. He could avoid Arica as much as possible before they arrived at the rendezvous, and then he could get her situated and go to Dagobah. Shaking the intoxicating memory of her taste from his head, Luke set off towards the back up generator to get started. **

**Mara stayed in her cabin most of the day, only venturing out to eat, hoping to avoid everyone on board. She knew she had to come up with a plan to kill him and get away.  However, every time she thought about how she could get him alone, her mind drifted back to that kiss.**

Why did it all have to be so confusing? Mara didn't want to kill him. She knew that she must, but she had no idea how she would do it, or if she could make herself do it. The Emperor was already displeased with her and when he found out she'd had contact with him, she would be in big trouble. 

Frustration set in as Mara fought with her emotions, attempting to keep sight of her mission. Why did he have to go and kiss her?

**All the thinking she had been doing was starting to get to her. Yawning, Mara checked the chrono on the wall, and decided to get some rest. Maybe things would look clearer after a good night's sleep. Changing into a sleep shift. Mara climbed under the covers and pulled them up around her neck. Her mind still on Luke Skywalker.**

**Down the hall, Luke tossed in his bunk, thinking once again about Arica. She was a mystery to him. All plans to immerse himself in his work and forget her met with failure.  Time after time his mind wandered back to that moment in the hall.**

**Luke was definitely attracted to her. That much was certain. And it felt good. But somewhere, at the back of his mind, something felt wrong. He couldn't quite form the connection.**

Then his thoughts strayed to Jira. Something she had said continued tugging at his mind. Her name. That had to be part of it. Jira had never been wrong before, and he refused to believe she was wrong now.

He decided to ask Arica about it. He couldn't let it go anymore. Luke started to sit up, when he noticed the chrono, it was way too late to go see her now. He would have to wait until tomorrow. Settling back into his bed, Luke soon fell into a troubled sleep.

Mara paced around her room, having given up on sleeping altogether, trying to figure out just what to do. She had never been this indecisive before. She always knew what to do.

**Flopping down on her bunk, she thought ~ What am I going to do? If I don't kill him soon, I'll be lucky to survive his punishment. ~ Just then a familiar presence entered her mind.**

**//Mara Jade// is voice boomed through her mind making her wince. She could feel his anger with her. Jumping out of her bunk and dropping down to one knee, Mara quickly answered.**

//Yes, my Master.// Mara trembled slightly.

**//You have failed me; Hand.// The Emperor entered her mind more deeply.**

**//No, my Master. I am among them and will be,,,// Mara grunted as she felt the pressure in her mind increase sharply.**

**//Traitor! You have failed me for the last time!// The pressure increased steadily, Mara could hear his malevolent laugh echoing through her mind. She brought her hands up to grab the sides of her head, screaming as the pressure became unbearable.**

**//Now you will die.// The pain shot through her mind and instantly Mara fell writhing to the floor, screaming uncontrollably.**

Luke's eyes snapped open. There was a disturbance in the Force. The feeling grew stronger and stronger. Climbing out of bed and Luke padded to the door. As he opened it a scream penetrated the quiet of the ship. Immediately, Luke shot out of his cabin heading down the corridor to Arica's room. She began to scream louder and as he burst into her quarters, finding her on the floor – her hands gripping her head.

**Dropping to his knees beside her, Luke grabbed her by the shoulders. "Arica!" he shouted over her screaming. Her eyes rose meeting his, tears streaming down her face, as she grabbed his arms, digging her nails into them. "Make it stop," she pleaded at him, "please make it stop."**

Luke could hear the others running down the hall, to see what was wrong. Looking at Arica's tortured face, he desperately searched his mind for some way to help. Then suddenly, he grabbed Arica around the waist and placed his hand on her forehead. He could feel the Force flow through him, along with a lesson from Master Yoda. The hibernation trance. He taught Luke about it during his first training trip to Dagobah. He felt certain it would help her now. Suddenly, the screaming stopped and Arica went limp in his arms.

**Luke looked up to see Han, Leia and Chewie slide to a stop in the doorway, watching him hold her limp form in his arms. "What the Hell is going on?" Han wasn't sure how to interpret the scene before him.**

Leia was the first to move, rushing into the cabin and dropping down beside the couple. "What happened?"

**"I'm not sure. Something woke me, a disturbance in the Force. When I opened my door to go investigate, I heard Arica start to scream." **

**Luke looked down at Arica, "When I came in, she was holding her head. She begged me to make whatever was happening to her stop." He couldn't shake the bad feeling running through him. "It felt as though someone was attacking her mind."**

**"What do you mean, attacking her mind?" Han demanded. Chewie growled a question from behind Han.**

**"Yes. Chewie, I think through the Force." Luke turned to Han. "I think the Emperor tried to kill her." Reading his friends faces, Luke headed off Han and Leia's next question, "I don't know what's going on. I just have glimmerings from the Force."**

**"What did you do to her?" Leia looked at her now peaceful face.**

**"I put her in a hibernation trance." Luke picked her up and gently placed her back into her bunk, while Leia grabbed the blanket and covered her with it.**

"A hibernation trance?" Leia raised an eyebrow at Luke.

**"Master Yoda taught me about it, but I've never had to use it before." Luke held his face in his hands, "The Force guided me, telling me what to do."  Luke looked up at Leia. "It also reminded me that I have a lot to learn."**

**In that moment Luke made a decision. "When we meet up with the fleet, I have to go." He took a deep breath and rushed on. "I am going to finish my training, and I am taking Arica with me."**

**Leia watched Luke's face for a moment. "Do you think your master can help her?"**

**"I don't really know, but I don't know anyone else who has the knowledge of the Force that Yoda does." Luke looked down at Arica, "When I looked into her eyes, there was such pain there. I know taking her with me is the right thing to do." **

"How long will you be?" Leia asked.

**"I'm not sure. I'll contact you in a week and let you know." As Luke turned to pull the blanket up to Arica's chin, Chewie growled, "Thanks, Chewie. I'll be careful."**

**Han came up behind them, "Is she gonna be ok?" He asked, putting an arm around Leia's shoulder.**

**"For now. If I keep her in the trance we will make it to the rendezvous point, but I'm not sure what will happen when I wake her up." Luke shrugged. "I'm not really sure what to do."**

**"Why don't we let her rest for a bit, then we can wake her up and see what's going on. Then we can decide what to do." Leia cast a worried look at Arica. "I hope she'll be ok."**

"C'mon everyone, it's late." Han steered Leia towards the door. "Let's get some sleep."

**"You guys go on. I want to sit with her for a bit." Luke stopped at the door.**

**"Ok, Luke," Leia put a hand on his arm, "just get some sleep."**

**"Let us know if you need anything, OK, Kid?" Han put his hand on Luke's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze before leading Leia down the corridor.**

**"I will." Luke smiled as he watched his best friends walk down the corridor.**

Luke closed the door and turned to walk back to Arica's bedside and looked down at her. So beautiful, yet in so much torment. His brief contact with her mind confirmed she was adept in the Force. What was going on? Who was she really? She wasn't just a dancer. Of that he was sure. So what was she really doing here?

**Luke pulled a chair over to her bedside and sat down, taking her hand in his. He put his head down on his arm to rest his eyes, just for a moment… **

Han, Leia and Chewie headed off to their cabins, all wondering what was going on, but no one saying anything. Chewie roared a goodnight before disappearing into his cabin. Han and Leia continued walking arm in arm. "So what do you think is going on with Arica?" Han finally asked the question that was running through his mind.

**Leia shook her head. "I wish I knew. She's been acting weird, staying in her cabin, only coming out only to eat."**

**"Luke was in a mood too." Han sighed, " Do you think they had a fight or something?"**

**"I don't think so, but who knows?" Leia shrugged, more confused than ever. Then another thought occurred to her. Looking sidelong at Han, "Do you think Luke _likes her?"_**

**A grin blossomed on Han's face. "Yeah, I think he might." Han put his arm around Leia's shoulders, squeezing gently. "C'mon, let's get some sleep." **

**Leia smiled up at Han, and followed him into their cabin.**

**TBC…  **


	6. Chapter 6

**Synopsis—Luke had put Arica in a hibernation trance and fell asleep at her bedside.**

A Jedi's Return 

**Chapter 6**

**PG**

**By Maara**

**Luke woke an hour later, reaching up to rub his stiff neck. Lifting his head, he looked over at Arica. It was time to wake her up and find out what was going on.**

**Luke placed his hand gently on her forehead and closed his eyes.  Drawing on the Force, he woke her from her hibernation trance. As Arica opened her eyes, Luke remained poised to put her back in the trance, quickly, if she had an attack.**

**Slowly, green eyes blinked at the brightness of the lights. After a moment she turned to see Luke watching her. She was wondering what he was doing here, when suddenly the memory of the Emperor's attack came rushing back to her, causing her to bolt upright in her bunk, quickly backing away from Luke.**

**Luke jumped up and grabbed her arms, giving her a quick shake. "Arica!" The woman's frightened eyes settled on Luke. "Arica. What happened? Are you ok?"**

**For what seemed like a long time she just looked at him. Luke wasn't even sure she was seeing him. He kept a hold on her in case she bolted. He started to ask her again, what happened, but she spoke first. "Luke." He strained to hear her.**

**"Luke." she swallowed before she went on. Clearly this was not easy for her. Luke waited patiently for her to continue. "Help me, Luke, please?" Tears fell slowly down her cheeks. With tenderness he pulled her into his arms and held her while she wept quietly.**

**After a moment, Luke pulled back to look in her eyes. "I will do whatever I can to help you, Arica, but you have to tell me what's going on." Pausing a moment, Luke played his hunch. "Your real name would be a good start."**

**She looked up at him, then sighed, deciding that if she had asked for his help, he deserved to hear the truth. Reluctantly she began to speak. "My name is Mara. Mara Jade. And up until last night, I worked for the Emperor."**

**"What do you mean you worked for the Emperor?" Luke asked, trying to hide his surprise. Letting his hands slide down her arms to hold her hands. **

**"I was a shadow agent. I was the one who could infiltrate the enemy with less chance of being discovered." Mara took a deep breath, trying to get a grip on her emotions.**

**Luke had a funny feeling he wouldn't like the answer to his next question but asked anyway. "What did you do for the Emperor, Mara?" **

**Mara looked him in the eyes, "I was his personal assassin. I was known as the Emperor's Hand." Mara steeled herself for his reaction.**

**Luke stared at her, remembering how she fought on Jabba's sail barge, "Something tells me you were very good at your job." Luke suddenly chuckled. "I guess that means you're not really a dancer."**

**Mara smiled back. "Right again."**

**"Are you Force sensitive, Mara?" Luke knew she was, but didn't know how strong. **

**Mara nodded, "Yes. I can hear the Emperor all the way across the galaxy. That's how I deliver my reports and how he gave me most of my assignments."**

**"What happened last night, Mara?" Luke squeezed her hands for reassurance, letting her know he was not judging her.**

**Mara's head dropped to look at their joined hands. "I failed him. I disobeyed his orders." She squeezed his hands harder. "He meant to kill me last night. I've never felt anything like that before."**

**"How did you fail him, Mara?" Luke asked.**

**"I missed my intended target. He thinks I betrayed him." Mara shook slightly.**

**Luke swallowed and asked the obvious question. "Who was your intended target?"**

**Mara locked eyes with Luke, "It was you." she whispered a lone tear traveling down her cheek.  **

**"What's changed, Mara?" Luke reached up and brushed the tear away. "Why are you crying?"**

**Mara shook her head. "I don't know. I had a few opportunities to do it, but never did. I had a reason why I couldn't do it each time, but I know I could've gotten through it. I've been in stickier situations before, but…" Here Mara stopped, not knowing what else to say.**

**"Mara. When we meet up with the Alliance, I have to leave," Luke stopped, feeling her tense away from him and he tightened his grip on her hands. "I am not leaving you, Mara. I'm taking you with me." Luke looked at her closely, "I may know someone who can help you, but I'm not sure how long we have, so we'll leave right away." Luke felt some of the tension drain away from her.**

**Mara shook her head, "He'll find me, Luke." Swallowing hard, "It's probably best if I just get a ride on a transport and fade away."**

**"Why do you think that, Mara?" Luke didn't like the idea of her leaving.**

**Mara turned her pained expression up to Luke's face. "I have seen too much. I know too much, Luke." Mara turned away, "He can't afford to let me live."**

**"How would he be able to find you?" Luke didn't know how powerful the Emperor was, but had a feeling he would soon find out.**

**"Our minds have been linked for so long, that it shouldn't be too hard for him to trace me." Mara looked up at Luke. "I'm surprised he hasn't yet."**

**"I've been shielding our presence," Luke shrugged, "although I don't know how much good it's doing. He may just be busy and can't take the time to find you right now."  Luke hesitated before he asked his next question, "What makes you think he'll look too hard for you?"**

**Mara locked eyes with Luke and took a deep breath, "He raised me, Luke."**

**Luke wasn't expecting her to say that. "What do you mean?" Luke's eyes widened, "Do you mean he's your father?" Luke was a little surprised at that thought, but considering who his father was, anything was possible.**

**"No. I know he isn't my father." Mara let go of Luke's hands and hugged her arms around herself, feeling a sudden chill. "I learned many things while training. I was privy to classified records. Some he gave me pertaining to my missions and some I found on my own. Many of them tell of him taking me from home when I was about 5 years old. I was never able to find out anything about who my family was and what happened to them."**

**"How did you come to be with him?" Luke asked. He was very curious to learn as much about her as he could.**

**"I don't know." Mara seemed pained by this, but buried the feelings deep down; "I can't remember anything but my time with the Emperor. I've looked and looked every time I got the chance, but was never able to find out anything." Mara looked down at their hands again, "I don't even know who my parents were."**

**Luke rubbed a hand up and down her arm. "Are you ok?"**

**Mara smiled up at him, "Yes, I'm ok."**

**"Mara? How did you disobey his orders?" Luke knew some of it, but felt she needed to tell him more.**

"You were supposed to die at Jabba's Palace. I was supposed to make sure you did." Mara chuckled then, "That's when you ended up saving me." She blew out a breath. "He ordered me to have no contact with you."  

**"How did I come to be your target?" Luke watched Mara pull herself together and turned her attention back to Luke.**

**"The Emperor told me that he had a dangerous enemy and gave me dossiers and holos of you, telling how you killed innocent Imperial citizens, who were just trying to eek out an existence.  About how you raided their businesses to get a hold over them. He told me you were trying to unseat him and take over the Empire." Mara looked straight into Luke's eyes, "He ordered me to kill you."**

**"Mara," Luke let go of her hands to rub his face, "those things were done by the Emperor and Vader. They put my name to their deeds to make it easier for you to hate me."**

**"Yeah, I was starting to wonder. You weren't acting like you had been depicted." Mara sighed, "That must be the real reason why I was ordered to have no contact with you."**

**"Vader has done so many things over the years to hurt people, to get what the Emperor wanted, but" Luke hesitated, could he tell her this? Would he be revealing too much? Luke decided to press on and see what happened. "I have felt the conflict in him. I've felt the good in him."**

**Mara couldn't believe her ears. Vader good? Not likely. Mara gripped Luke's hands tightly. "Don't you believe it, Luke. He has too much hate in him." Their eyes were locked tightly on one another, and Mara asked one more question. "What makes you think there is good in him?" **

**"The last time I faced him, he didn't want to kill me. He wanted me to join him. Even after I refused he let me get away." Luke was somewhat touchy about this, but felt right in telling her.**

**Mara's eyebrows arched, "Vader." She looked away then back at him, "Darth Vader, let you go? He didn't try to kill you?" Mara sat up straighter and cocked her head at Luke, "Are we talking about the same Darth Vader?" She gestured at him with her hand, "You know, Lord of the Sith?" Mara felt she needed to set Luke straight on what she knew about Vader. "Look, I don't claim to be an expert on him, but every time I saw him, he had just killed someone or was going to kill someone. He loved to torture prisoners to get the answers he needed." Mara shook her head, "He is bad news, Luke. Not someone you should be trying to find good in – it's just not there."**

**Luke just stared at Mara for a moment before speaking. "You can't sense him like I can, Mara. There is good in him, I've felt it." Luke's gaze was intense. He truly believed what he was saying.**

**Mara was having a hard time understanding him. "What makes you think you can sense him better than me or anyone else for that matter? Because you're a Jedi?"**

**Luke hesitated, he wasn't sure he wanted to answer this question, but he felt that he needed to trust her and then maybe she would trust him more. He braced himself for her reaction. "It's not just because I'm a Jedi, it's...it's because he's my father."**

**Luke watched Mara's jaw drop open. She was not expecting him to say that. She quickly shut it and sat there looking at him. Suddenly so many things clicked in her mind. "I stand corrected." Mara shook her head, "I try my best not to let much shock me and after all I've seen and done, not a lot does. Until now."**

**"Yeah, I had an even worse reaction when I found out." Luke still remembered his shock and initial disgust to find out that his father, was nothing he thought he was.**

**"He wanted me to join him and we could rule the galaxy together as father and son. He wanted to take control from the Emperor. I was so shocked I yelled that it wasn't true or it was impossible or something like that and let myself fall into ventilation shaft rather than have this man be my father."**

**"Vader just let you fall? He could've stopped you and pulled you back to him." Mara was very interested to hear more.**

**"When I was falling I felt something push me to a smaller opening that led to the bottom of the floating city, where Leia and Lando picked me up. I realized then that there was good in him. He couldn't let me die"**

**"Well, it explains a lot to me." Mara took Luke's hand, "Like the Emperor having me come after you. It had to be revenge on Vader. He had to know what he said to you." Mara shook her head; "He wanted Vader completely under his control."**

**Luke looked incredulously at her, "How could he know what he said? We were the only ones there."**

**Mara shook a finger at Luke, causing him to jerk back slightly. "Don't believe that either." Taking a deep breath, Mara decided to tell him something she had never thought she would tell anyone. "The Emperor has great powers of the mind, Luke. He can sense me across the galaxy, don't you see?"**

**"But he trained you and raised you. You have a connection with him." Luke reminded her.**

**"No, Luke that's not the only reason for the bond I have with him." This wouldn't be easy, "When I was very young, the Emperor came to me in my room." Mara looked at Luke as she spoke, determined to be strong in the telling of this story, "He sat on the edge of my bed and started to explain to me that because my training was going so well, that he had decided that now was the time for me to learn how to use my mind." Mara swallowed, but held Luke's gaze steady, "At the time, I had no idea what he meant."**

**Luke squeezed her hand tighter, "What did he do, Mara?"**

**"He forcibly entered my mind." Mara choked back tears at the pain the memory brought back to her. "He battered down my natural mental barriers and tormented my mind, breaking me down so he could rebuild me the way he wanted me to be." With that statement, the tears fell and soon Mara was crushed in Luke's arms with him whispering reassurances into her hair, trying to absorb as much of the pain as he could.**

**Mara clutched at Luke desperately, feeling safer in his embrace. When her tears stopped, she continued, trying to keep her voice steady. "He forced the link with our minds and maintained his grip on me for a long time."**

**Luke stroked her hair, "Mara, I will do everything in my power to help you." he promised.**

**Mara pulled back slightly to look in Luke's eyes. They were clear and determined. "Thank you," she whispered.**

**Luke's only response was to place a gentle kiss on her forehead, caressing her cheek as he pulled away. "Get some sleep, Mara. We have a lot to do tomorrow." Luke stood up and headed for the door. There he stopped and turned to her again. "Sleep well, Mara. I'll be just down the corridor if you need anything." Turning, Luke stepped into the corridor and watched the door shut. He stood outside her door a few moments, not really wanting to go back to his cabin, but knowing there wasn't much more he could do at the moment. Sighing, Luke turned and headed to his room to get more sleep.**

**TBC…**


	7. Chapter 7

A Jedi's Return  
  
Chapter 7  
  
PG  
  
By Maara  
  
  
  
Luke stood for a moment outside Mara's door, a slight smile on his face. Then turning to head back to his cabin, he ran right smack into Leia.  
  
"Leia" Luke started, "what are you doing up?"  
  
Leia seemed to ignore the blush creeping up his face, "I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd check on Arica."  
  
Luke's lip twitched slightly, but Leia caught it. Panic rose up in her throat. "What? Is she ok?" Leia started to brush past Luke, but he stopped her.  
  
"Leia wait. She's fine, but she's sleeping at the moment. " Luke dropped his hand, "Let's go talk. There is a lot you need to know."  
  
Leia looked at Luke, wondering what was going on, then nodded and followed him to the lounge area aboard the Falcon. Luke traced the squares of the tabletop, trying to figure out what to tell her and what not to tell her.  
  
"What is it, Luke?" Leia prompted.  
  
"First let me say that Arica has a lot of secrets. The first of which is her name." Luke watched Leia's face to see her expression, "Her real name is Mara, Mara Jade." Luke watched Leia's mouth tighten. Not a good sign so far. Which meant she would not like the rest. "Mara… was placed in Jabba's Palace. She was undercover, on a mission to kill someone." Leia's expression continued to tighten, "When she failed, she tried to get where he was to make sure he died."  
  
Leia's eyes widened as realization hit her. Arica… no Mara had begged Jabba to allow her on the sail barge to watch them die. No, Leia thought, to watch Luke die. Her mind was reeling. If what Luke was saying was true, and she had no reason to doubt him, then Mara was sent to kill him. Leia tried to focus her mind on what else Luke was telling her and hold off her questions until he was done.  
  
"She ended up needing to be saved and just kept up the charade of Arica the dancer." Luke swallowed, "When her master found out her failure, he tried to kill her. That's what we saw last night."  
  
Leia's eyebrows lifted at this last part. Her master? This was intriguing. She looked at Luke a moment. Why wasn't he upset about all this? Clearly he was the intended target, but acted as if Mara was the victim and he was trying to protect her. "You were the one she was supposed to kill?" Leia could no longer be silent.  
  
Luke looked up and only nodded.  
  
"And her master? Who is he?" Leia demanded.  
  
Luke took Leia's hand in his and looked into her eyes, "The Emperor." Leia tried to pull her hands free but Luke held them fast. "She was known as the Emperor's Hand."  
  
"The Emperor," Leia stood up and pulled harder to free her hands, "Luke let me go!"  
  
"No! Not until you hear the rest." Luke pulled Leia back into her seat. "Will you listen to me?"  
  
Leia composed herself. She rarely lost it, but this was too much. "What else could you possibly tell me to change all of this?" Then a thought struck her. "We can't meet up with the fleet. We can't risk the Emperor discovering where we are and that is exactly what we would be doing if we took her there."  
  
"Leia, I've been shielding Mara's presence ever since her attack. So we should be safe enough for now." Luke had been learning a great deal about his powers and how to use them. It was as if the Force itself was instructing him. It was certainly guiding him. "I am taking her with me to see my master. He should be able to help her."  
  
"Luke, you will be endangering your master and yourself if you take her." Leia implored him, "Please, let's just drop her off somewhere and go."  
  
"We can't do that Leia." Luke stopped a moment to calm himself. "I'm drawn to her somehow. I know that taking her with me is the right thing to do." Luke sighed and stroked Leia's hand. "The Emperor raped her mind when she was a child and took control of her. I have to help her."  
  
At Luke's last statement, Leia started. "What do you mean, raped her mind?"  
  
"He took her from her family at age 5 and gained her trust. Then entered her mind, and tormented her, implanting suggestions and taking over her life." Luke squeezed Leia's hand, "She asked for my help, and I said I would."  
  
"How can you be so sure she's still not going to try to kill you?" Leia didn't want to lose him. He was like a brother to her.  
  
"I just know, Leia. The Force is guiding me and I believe that I'm right in what I'm doing." Luke understood how she felt about him and the feeling was completely mutual. Leia and Han were the only family he had left.  
  
"Ok, Luke," Leia pushed aside her doubts and trusted in her friend. Something told her everything would be all right. "I'll trust you."  
  
"Thank-you." Luke yawned, "I'm going to get some sleep. Why don't you do the same." He said with a soft smile and leaned over to kiss her cheek.  
  
"Sure, I want to check on Han anyway." Leia stood and headed back to the cabins with Luke.  
  
"How are his eyes?" Luke asked with concern.  
  
"His sights almost fully restored. He should be fine by the time we rendezvous with the fleet." Leia turned to her door, still a bit uneasy about the situation. "Goodnight, Luke."  
  
"Goodnight Leia." Luke kissed her cheek once more and headed off to bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Leia walked into her cabin when she was grabbed from behind. However her surprise dissipated at the sound of Han's raspy voice. "Where were you?" Han nuzzled her neck, making her smile.  
  
"I was talking to Luke." Leia reached an arm up to run her fingers through Han's hair as he kissed her neck, sending shivers through her.  
  
"What about?" mumbled Han.  
  
Leia turned in Han's arms and looked into his handsome face, "About Arica." Han's mouth descended on hers and she was lost in his kiss.  
  
When Han pulled away, he stared into Leia's eyes, "What about Arica?"  
  
Leia just pulled the scoundrel closer, "Arica who?" she muttered before she claimed his mouth with hers and all coherent thought left them.  
  
TBC… 


	8. Chapter 8

A Jedi's Return  
  
Chapter 8  
  
PG  
  
By Maara  
  
  
  
Four hours before they were to rendezvous with the fleet, Leia went to wake Luke up. She was still somewhat skeptical about Mara, but she trusted Luke.  
  
She was about to knock on his door when it opened. "I figured you might already be up." Leia looked at Luke closely, "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Yes, I feel much better." Luke and Leia walked slowly down the corridor towards Mara's cabin. "I want to see how Mara is doing and prepare her for what's to come."  
  
"I'll procure a shuttle for you to take when we get there." Leia had to ask one more time. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"  
  
"Everything will be fine." Luke reassured her. "I'll see you in a while, ok?"  
  
Leia nodded, "Ok, Luke. Keep me posted." Leia turned and walked back up to the cockpit.  
  
Luke turned and knocked on Mara's door, "Come in." Luke heard her call out and went inside. Looking at Luke she knew something was up. "You have something to tell me?"  
  
"Yes," Luke sat on the edge of the bed. "I told Leia the truth about you." Luke raised a hand, stopping her objection before she could make it. "I told her your real name and the relevant facts."  
  
Luke looked closely at Mara and watched her struggle with her emotions. Finally she looked up at him. "Does she know who my target was?"  
  
Luke looked down a moment, "Well, yes," Luke grabbed her hands and looked her straight in the eye, "she asked me point blank, Mara, and I don't lie."  
  
Mara studied his face a moment. She had been trained to see the truth in the eyes. She could see that Skywalker was being honest. After a moment, Mara blew out a breath. "Ok. I guess I can accept that." Mara squeezed his hands, "Just always stay that way, Skywalker."  
  
"Leia told Han." Luke felt a flash of emotion from Mara. "He wasn't very happy about it, but they understand that you really do want and need our help." Luke ran his fingers over hers, "You can trust us all to keep this part of your past quiet for now, but you have to realize that it will come out sooner or later."  
  
"Yeah, I guess it will, but I don't want it to come out right now. It would only make everyone distrust me." Mara took a deep breath and blew it out, calming herself.  
  
"When we reach the rendezvous point, Leia will arrange a shuttle for us. We'll leave as soon as it's prepped." Luke started to rise from the bunk, "Why don't you get your gear together. We'll be docking in a few hours."  
  
Mara watched him walk to the door. "Ok, Luke. And thanks." Mara looked down at her hands then back up at Luke. "I appreciate what you're doing for me."  
  
Luke smiled at her, "You're welcome, Mara. I'll see you at breakfast." Luke turned and exited her cabin.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Han, Leia and Luke were in the lounge discussing what would happen when they docked when Mara walked in.  
  
"Morning, Mara." Leia chirped, trying to make sure she felt comfortable with them knowing the truth.  
  
Mara smiled, knowing what Leia was trying to do. "Morning," Mara said taking a seat by Luke. "How long until we get there?"  
  
"We'll be coming out of hyperspace in about 20 standard minutes." Han told her. He watched her a moment, trying to decide if she was trying to fool Luke. He could be so naïve at times and Han felt it was his job to make sure his friend didn't get hurt, but he could see no deception written on her face. Either she was for real or she was one hell of an actress. "I'm going to go help Chewie get ready." Han got up and walked to the cockpit.  
  
Mara watched him go, realizing he still didn't completely trust her. She couldn't blame him really. If the situations were reversed, she would've been much more suspicious.  
  
Mara let go of a breath she had no idea she was holding. When she looked over at Leia, she noticed her watching her.  
  
"Don't worry, Mara. Everything will be ok." Leia smiled, trying to reassure her.  
  
"Thanks. I guess it's not easy being in either of our positions." Mara smiled back at her.  
  
"Yes, Mara, you're right." Luke smiled and put a hand on her shoulder, "I guess you could say, you're a rebel now."  
  
Mara couldn't help the smile that spread over her features. "I guess so."  
  
"Come on," Luke said sliding out of the seat, "let's go to the cockpit and see if Han needs any help."  
  
A little while later, everyone was strapped into their customary seats in the cockpit of the Falcon. "Everybody ready?" Han didn't wait for replies. "Ok, Chewie, cut in the sub-light engines."  
  
"Here we go." Han pulled back the levers, watching the star lines elongate, bringing them into real space. Before them was a large fleet of ships that could only be the Rebellion. A group of x-wings broke off from the fleet and flew towards them. Mara gripped the armrests of the seat she was in.  
  
Luke looked over at her, "It's ok, Mara." With a tilt of his head he motioned towards the view port, "They're friends."  
  
Mara nodded back at him, "I know. I'm just a little uneasy."  
  
Just then the COMM crackled to life, "Freighter, identify yourself."  
  
Leia reached past Han to trigger the COMM switch. "This is Leia Organa aboard the Millenium Falcon, request permission to dock."  
  
A new voice came over the COMM "Welcome back Princess, permission granted." Leia instantly recognized the voice of Admiral Ackbar.  
  
Leia smiled, "Thank you Admiral Ackbar. It's good to be back."  
  
"Can I assume your mission was successful?"  
  
Leia looked at Han, "Yes, Admiral. Our mission was successful."  
  
"Good to hear, Princess. Mon Mothma is anxious to meet with you when you board." Admiral Ackbar informed them.  
  
"Very good, Admiral. We'll see you shortly." With that she keyed off the COMM.  
  
Mara watched with some trepidation as they approached the main battle cruiser, preparing to dock. Her insides were completely in knots. Suddenly she got up and headed for the lounge. She was terrified about this sudden change in her situation. She stopped and leaned against the bulkhead trying to calm her breathing.  
  
Then Luke was behind her, his hands resting on her shoulders. "Are you ok?" He asked, his voice full of concern, as he began to massage her shoulders, trying to ease her tension.  
  
Mara's voice was a little shaky as she answered, "Yes, I'm ok. This is just a big change for me. I'm not used to feeling like this. I'm usually more together than this."  
  
"I know. Just remember that I'm here for you." Luke's fingers seemed to make her relax somewhat.  
  
Mara turned to face him. "Thank you, Luke. It means more than you know to have you here." And she couldn't help but smile as Luke lifted a hand to stroke her cheek.  
  
Leia had followed Luke to see if Mara was ok, but stopped before she rounded the corner. She could see Luke massaging the woman's shoulders then Mara turned to face him. Luke caressed her cheek and Leia smiled to herself. If before she thought Luke cared for Mara, now Leia knew.  
  
Luke turned just then to see Leia standing there. She came around the corner and watched as the two stared at her entry. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude, I just wanted to see if you were ok, Mara."  
  
"Yes, I'm ok." Mara sighed, "It's just hard for me."  
  
Leia put a hand over Mara's. "I understand. Don't worry. No one will hurt you."  
  
Mara's face fell, "What if they find out about my past? How do I handle that?"  
  
Leia had made a decision, "I've decided to talk to Mon Mothma and let her advise me on this, I won't talk to her until you and Luke are gone. That way, they can get used to it before they see you again."  
  
"Thanks, Leia." Mara never had friends before, but had a feeling she did now.  
  
The COMM in the lounge crackled to life. "Ok back there, strap in. We're preparing to dock."  
  
All three went to sit down and strap in. Soon they felt the familiar clank as the ship docked with the larger vessel. Once the Falcon was docked, Mara got up and grabbed her bag and started for the exit. Luke stepped in front of her and took the bag from her, "Just follow me. Leia is getting us a ship now. By the time we get to the other end of the hanger, she'll have one secured."  
  
The ramp lowered to show a large group of people and aliens waiting to greet them, including a contingent of security people. Mara stiffened when she saw them and briefly wondered if she had been set up. Luke felt the wave of emotion pass through her and took her hand. "It's ok, Mara, they are always at a disembarking. They have to make sure there is no trouble." he told her.  
  
"Ok." Mara blew out a breath and calmed herself. "I'll be ok, Luke. Just nerves." She squeezed his hand in return and let it drop, following Han, Leia and Chewie out of the ship. R2-D2 and C-3po trailed behind and went directly to a data feed terminal.  
  
Everyone there, glad to see Han Solo alive and well, the Princess smiling broadly on his arm, greeted them warmly. Then a dark haired man came at Luke with a huge grin on his face. "Hey, Luke! Glad to see you back." He clapped Luke on the back in a manly hug.  
  
"Hey, Wedge. Good to see you." Luke was smiling from ear to ear.  
  
Wedge saw Mara over Luke's shoulder. Pulling back from Luke he extended a hand to her, "Hi. I'm Wedge."  
  
Mara smiled and took the proffered hand, immediately feeling warmth emanating from him. "Pleased to meet you, Wedge. I'm Mara."  
  
"Welcome, Mara." Letting go of Mara's hand he turned to Luke, "I'm supposed to take you to a ship." Wedge grabbed one of the bags Luke was carrying and they began walking away towards the shuttle area. "I take it this means you're not staying?" Wedge hoped that wasn't the case.  
  
"Yes, unfortunately. I have a few loose ends to tie up." He let it drop after that. Wedge, being the smart man he was, let it stay dropped.  
  
"Ok, Boss," Smiling, Wedge waved out an arm, "let's get you to that ship."  
  
  
  
Leia and Han watched as the trio walked away. Quietly, Han put an arm around her shoulders pulling her closer to him. "You're worried about him aren't you?"  
  
Leia looked up at him, "Am I that obvious?"  
  
"Only to me, Princess." Han leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her nose. "Don't worry, Luke can take care of himself."  
  
"I know. I just have a feeling that we'll need him soon." Leia shook off the nervousness running through her. There wasn't anything she could do to change it.  
  
"Come on." Leia started pulling on Han's arm, "Let's freshen up and relax before we have to talk to Mon Mothma." Han let Leia lead him to her quarters.  
  
  
  
Luke and Mara followed Wedge to a small, two-man shuttle at the back of the main hanger. "Admiral Ackbar had this one held rather than put back into service." Wedge waved a hand towards the shuttle. "It's been fully upgraded and it's ready to go when you are."  
  
"Thanks Wedge." Luke shook his friends hand, "Tell everyone we'll be back as soon as we can."  
  
"Will do Luke." Wedge then turned to Mara and extended his hand again, "It was good to meet you, Mara. I hope we will meet again soon."  
  
Mara smiled and looked at Luke, "I think that's possible." Mara was struck once again by the warmth and friendliness this man was showing her. He didn't even know her.  
  
Wedge let go of Mara's hand and backed away, "Have a safe trip you two." He then turned and jogged off towards the rest of Rogue squadron.  
  
Luke turned to Mara. "Are you ready?"  
  
"As I'll ever be."  
  
"Let's go then," Luke turned and led the way up the ramp. A short time later, after stowing their gear, Luke sealed the shuttle and began pre- flight for the trip to Dagobah.  
  
  
  
TBC… 


	9. Chapter 9

A Jedi's Return  
  
Chapter 9  
  
PG  
  
By Maara  
  
  
  
Once pre-flight was complete, Luke flipped the COMM switch. "This is Janda One, requesting permission to depart"  
  
Luke sat back, awaiting a response, and was surprised to hear Leia's voice over the COMM. "Janda One, this is Home One, permission granted. And take care of yourselves."  
  
"We will, Leia. And thanks." Luke replied softly. Han's voice came over the COMM "Yeah and thanks, Kid. Thanks for coming after me. Now, I owe you one."  
  
Luke just laughed as he heard Chewie in the back ground and switched off the COMM.  
  
Mara watched him a moment. She was touched by the emotions she felt coming from him. "Your friends really care about you, don't they?" Her voice cut into Luke's reverie, "What did Solo mean when he said 'now, he owes you one'?"  
  
Luke couldn't stop the smile that crept up on his face. "When I first met him, he had to haul me out of a few jambs." A small chuckle escaped him, "He still thinks of me as a naïve farm boy."  
  
Mara smiled, "Farmboy, huh?"  
  
Luke turned to see an amused expression on her face. "What?" Luke demanded in mock indignation.  
  
Mara continued to smirk at him, "Well, you do have that air about you." She had sensed something about him too, but couldn't put a name to it until now. "Farmboy, yes it fits."  
  
"Not you too." Luke laughed, shaking his head, "What have I gotten myself into?"  
  
Mara smacked his arm, "Not anything you didn't ask for."  
  
"True enough." Luke commented as he turned to enter the final program on the navi-computer. With that done, he turned and pulled back the levers, watching the star lines streak by as they entered hyperspace.  
  
"So where exactly are we going?" Mara asked Luke.  
  
Luke looked over at her with a lopsided grin on his face. "A small planet I know." Luke's expression became apologetic. "I can't tell you more than that right now. There's still a chance the Emperor could break through my shielding and find out where Master Yoda is."  
  
"It's ok, Luke." Mara pushed back her initial feelings of anger at his lack of complete trust but she quickly realized he was right. "I understand. If the situations were reversed, I'd do the same."  
  
Luke smiled and reached across the gap between their seats, laying his hand atop hers. "Thank you."  
  
Mara smiled in return then gently pulled her hand from his, "How about I get us something to eat?" Mara rose from her seat, "They did stock the galley didn't they?"  
  
"Yes, they did." Luke answered back. "Now that you mention it, I am kind of hungry."  
  
"Good. I'll be right back." Mara made her way to the galley. Luke was such a warm open person. Why wouldn't he have someone he cared about? Mara stopped suddenly, realizing that he did. He cared about her. He seemed to feel as drawn to her as she was to him. And for the first time in her life, she cared about someone, too. Smiling, she resumed walking. Reaching the galley, she looked around for something to eat, and began pulling items out of the cupboards, setting them on the counter.  
  
Just then, she felt a malevolent presence fill her mind. //You thought you could escape me.// Mara heard her former master's voice thunder through her mind. Mara pressed her hands to her ears, as if trying shut him out. She thought she heard Luke's voice, but couldn't concentrate on anything except the building pressure in her mind.  
  
//You have betrayed the Empire and me! //  
  
Mara grunted at the pain in her head, trying hard to block it out. //You were wrong. You were the one betraying the people of the Empire.//  
  
//How dare you speak to me in that manner!// The pressure increased rapidly along with the intense anger the Emperor was projecting at her. //No one can help you now Jade! No one!//  
  
Mara screamed and dropped to her knees. She continued screaming until a welcome blackness claimed her.  
  
  
  
Luke was smiling as he watched Mara. Turning to face the view port again he heard Artoo twitter a question at him. Luke looked at the display, getting the translation. "Yes, Artoo. We're going to the Dagobah system. I want to see if Master Yoda can help Mara."  
  
Artoo beeped at him again.  
  
"I think he may be able to break the hold the Emperor has on her." Luke stroked his hand lovingly over the little droid's dome.  
  
Artoo gave a long whistle. Luke smiled, "I'll give her your good wishes Artoo."  
  
Just then, Luke felt an evil presence knock his barriers aside and grunted at the pressure he felt.  
  
Luke jumped up from his seat, "Keep a sensor on things Artoo." With that he ran back towards the galley, calling Mara's name. By the time he got there, Mara was screaming uncontrollably, curled into a ball with her hands over her ears. Luke reached her in time to throw her into a hibernation trance. He had to put her in deeper than before and finally felt the evil presence slip away.  
  
Looking down at Mara, his heart went out to her. He wanted so much to help her. Luke picked Mara up and carried her to the sleeping berths. Placing her in one he decided it would be best to leave her in the trance until they reached Dagobah. It would be safer for her that way. Master Yoda should be able to shield better than he could.  
  
Luke sat by her for what seemed like a very long time, stroking her hand. He had come to care a great deal for this woman. Hopefully, they were both strong enough to survive whatever it was, they had to face.  
  
Artoo's trill little voice came beeping at him over the COMM. Getting up he gently placed her hand at her side and went to the cockpit to see what was up, only to be surprised to find they were there. He had been sitting with Mara much longer than he thought. "Thanks Artoo." Luke took his seat and prepared for landing.  
  
The droid beeped another question at Luke. "I think she'll be ok. She was assaulted again and I had to put her into a deep hibernation trance."  
  
Artoo beeped again. "No, I'll wake her up when we land."  
  
Using the Force, Luke executed a perfect landing on solid ground near Yoda's hut – if only if first landing on Dagobah had gone so well. Luke shut down all systems and went back to wake Mara.  
  
Luke watched as Mara's eyes fluttered open and immediately fill with tears as the recent assault came back into memory. She looked up at Luke a moment, then threw her arms around his neck as he pulled her close to him. She was still rather shaky and Luke insisted they sit a moment until she got her bearings back.  
  
Mara pulled away from Luke and stared into his blue eyes, glad that he was here. Her voice still shaky, she asked, "Are we there?"  
  
Luke nodded. "Yes, Artoo got us here much sooner than I anticipated, but we are still not long on time."  
  
"Ok. Let's go and see this master of yours." Mara swung her legs out of her bunk, "I just hope he can help me." Mara stood up on shaky legs and grabbed Luke's arm for support.  
  
  
  
Together they exited the shuttle and stopped at the bottom a moment. Mara looked around at the fog settling in the swamp and was surprised to find she felt safe here. As if she were protected somehow.  
  
Luke looked over at Mara, sensing her emotions, and took hold of her hand, "Come on." Luke smiled at her, pulling her forward into the mist, "Master Yoda's this way."  
  
As they moved through the fog, a small dwelling appeared, and a light glowing from a small hole in the side, acting as a window, seemed to beckon them in. Bending down, they entered the dwelling. A strange little green creature was rummaging around a large kettle. "Come back you have, I see." Yoda stirred the contents of the kettle, "and a guest you have brought." Yoda crackled lightly at his own words.  
  
"Yes, Master Yoda. This is…" Luke had extended his hand indicating Mara, when Master Yoda cut him off.  
  
"Know who this is I do." Turning to Mara, Yoda hobbled over to greet her. "Yes, know you I do." Yoda prodded her with his cane, causing her to jerk back slightly. "You are fortunate you came now with Luke or on your own you would be."  
  
Mara studied the strange little alien, "Can you really help me?" She whispered. When she first saw him she thought this would be a waste of time, but it only took a moment for her to realize the power this being held.  
  
"Yes, help you I can, but time is short. Eat we must, then begin." Yoda turned to the kettle and began to dish a stew of some kind into a bowl. Backing away he gestured for Luke and Mara to help themselves.  
  
"But I'm not hungry. If time is short, then shouldn't we get started now?" Mara wanted to get on with this. She had to get away from the Emperor's influence.  
  
"Patience, child. A Jedi must have patience." Yoda continued to eat. "The Jedi also needs strength. Eat, eat."  
  
"But I'm not a Jedi. I only have an adeptness to the Force." Mara started to continue, but was cut off by the little Jedi Master.  
  
"The Emperor would have you believe that. Strong you are with the Force" Yoda's gaze seemed to penetrate her soul. "My words be marked, Mara Jade. A Jedi will you be." Yoda said no more and began to eat his stew.  
  
Mara thought about what Yoda had told her. Had the Emperor lied to her about her potential? Why would he… of course. He wanted to keep her under his control, he couldn't have her grow so strong that she would become a threat to him.  
  
Luke watched as Mara struggled with what Yoda had just said. He wished there were something he could do to help her, but this was something she had to figure out herself. Besides, if she needed help she would ask for it.  
  
Just then Mara got up and went out into the swamps. She felt as if the walls were closing in on her. She needed air. Incredulously, the scope of the Emperors lies grew continually. Engulfing everything she had believed about the galaxy – about herself. She could see it clearly now. She just didn't know what to do about it. The pain of the betrayal was immense. She had loved the Emperor. He was the only father figure she had. Everything in her life had revolved around trying to please him. But he had used her. Had used her all her life.  
  
Mara took in a deep breath. It wasn't exactly a cleansing breath, considering the dankness around her, but it calmed her mind somewhat. Sitting down on a fallen log, she stared off into the night mist. Now she just had to figure out what to do.  
  
  
  
TBC… 


	10. Chapter 10

Well, chapter 10 was ready, I think anyway, so I decided to go ahead and post. Enjoy this one. I know it's kind of short but it is a good one (in my opinion) Take a look and tell me what you think. R&R  
  
Disclaimer – GL and Co. own everything SW. I am just playing and having fun. I am making no money from this. Please don't sue. (I'm already brokeg)  
  
  
  
A Jedi's Return  
  
Chapter 10  
  
PG  
  
By Maara  
  
Luke was about to go after Mara when Master Yoda stopped him. "Luke," his master spoke, commanding his attention and Luke turned to face him. "Right you were to bring her here," Yoda continued, as he gestured for Luke to sit. "If stayed behind she had, more danger would she be in."  
  
Luke nodded, "I hoped you would be able to help her." Luke's gaze followed the path Mara had taken, before moving to sit where Master Yoda indicated. "She's been through a lot and I would like her to have some peace."  
  
"Strong feelings you have for her." It was a statement, not a question.  
  
Yoda's words sent Luke spinning. He faced his Master, he faced the truth, and then with acceptance he looked down at his hands with a sigh, "Yes, Master Yoda, I do."  
  
"Good this is." Yoda tapped Luke's leg with his walking stick. "Your help and understanding she will need, but time is short. I can teach her to use the Force, but she will have to be the one to sever the ties that bind her to the Emperor." Yoda got up and hobbled to the fire.  
  
"Why do you keep saying time is short?" Luke thought he knew the answer. Master Yoda looked frailer than ever. He hobbled around leaning heavily on his gimmer stick, looking as if he was struggling to stay on his feet.  
  
"Later. For now, Luke, go see to Mara. Soon, all will be made clear." With that Yoda climbed into bed and rolled over, effectively ending the conversation. Turning, Luke went in search of Mara.  
  
He found her outside, sitting on a log, not far from Yoda's hut. She sat there, deep in thought; hands clasped tightly together, her elbows propped up on her knees.  
  
Walking over, Luke put his hands on her shoulders. The moment he touched her, Mara jerked away from him, obviously caught off guard. "I thought you said he would help me." Mara got up and stalked off, Luke hot on her heels. "All he said was we need to be patient." Mara pushed a branch out of her way and let it fly back, like a blaster bolt, as she let go.  
  
Narrowly dodging the branch, Luke had to regain his balance momentarily, before chasing after her. "Mara, would you please wait?"  
  
"Wait for what? The next time the Emperor forces his way into my mind, so he can finish what he started?" Mara jumped on a fallen log.  
  
By this point Luke had had enough. He caught up with her, just as she was about to jump down off the log. With a swift reach, Luke grabbed her around the waist, pulling her back. The momentum of her coming back off the log sent them both crashing to the ground. Instinctively, Mara began to fight against him, but Luke -- with the help of the Force-- flipped her off of him and pinned her down. "Would you please stop and listen?"  
  
"What?" Mara glared up at him.  
  
"Mara, look at yourself and how you're reacting. You must have patience! The way you're heading is leading you straight down the dark path, right to where the Emperor is waiting." Luke watched her face change as his words struck home, and her anger faded into an incredible sadness.  
  
Luke pulled her up to a sitting position, holding her tightly in his arms. He sent her all the feelings of comfort he could, trying to help her gain control of her emotions. "I know. You're right. You're both right. I just don't know what to do anymore." Mara pulled out of his embrace, and sighed, pushing her hair out of her face. "I have to get my life back. At least a life I choose."  
  
Luke felt Mara get a grip of emotions and couldn't help but admire her strength. She had gone through so much, and now, as she let out her feelings, she was building new walls of strength. Better than any fortress that had existed there before. And looking at her at this moment, Luke had a feeling he was seeing the real Mara Jade.  
  
Luke looked over at Mara to find her watching him. "So does the real me scare you?"  
  
Luke smiled. Obviously she had picked up on his thoughts. "No. In fact, I deeply admire her." Luke pushed a stray lock of hair back around her ear. "She has an incredible inner strength and…" Here Luke hesitated.  
  
"And What?" Mara asked quietly, as she looked at him.  
  
Luke locked gazes with Mara, a small flutter in the pit of his stomach. "And she's the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."  
  
Mara smiled as Luke brought his hand up to touch her face, and slowly, they came together in a kiss. A kiss that deepened, as they lost themselves in the moment. Luke pulled her closer to him, as Mara slid her arms around his waist.  
  
After a moment, the reluctantly parted, and Mara looked up at Luke, "Will you still help me?"  
  
"I will do anything for you I can," he said with heart-filled earnest before he placed a gentle kiss on the tip of her nose. "Come on," Luke got up and pulled Mara to her feet. "Let's get something to eat. We're going to need our energy," he dipped his head to steal one last kiss. "We can figure…" he hesitated bashfully for a second without words, his eyes conveying it all, "everything else out, after we deal with your problem."  
  
Mara felt better. She didn't realize how much stress she had built up inside her. "Deal." As she walked back to Yoda's hut, with Luke by her side, she knew that one way or another, everything would work out right in the end.  
  
  
  
TBC… 


	11. Chapter 11

A Jedi's Return  
  
Chapter 11  
  
PG  
By Maara  
  
Later, after eating their fill of Yoda's odd stew, Mara and Luke decided to retire for the evening as Master Yoda had. They would need plenty of rest, as Mara's training would start early the next morning.  
  
Mara lay there on her bedroll, finding it hard to sleep. Her mind, terrified of the Emperors ever-possible invasion, fought a tug-of-war with her body's growing exhaustion. So she lay there listening to the steady rhythmic breathing of Luke and Yoda. Occasionally, Yoda would turn in his bed, making a rustling noise.  
  
With all that had happened over the last few days, Mara was surprised she had held up as well as she had. When the Emperor first forced his way into her mind when she was a child, he had not been gentle, but he hadn't intended to kill her then.  
  
Mara remembered those days long past vividly. She had developed an inner strength as a result, learning how to overcome the pain. And as Mara thought about all that had happened to her throughout her life, she realized that the Force had been her ally throughout it all. The Emperor had only warped her perspectives.  
  
"Very good, child," Yoda turned over in his bed to face her. "Most do not realize that as quickly as you." Yoda leaned towards Mara, lowering his voice to a whisper, and nodding towards Luke's sleeping form, "Even Luke did not realize this as quickly."  
  
Mara looked over at a peacefully sleeping Luke. He exuded an amazing power, yet he had a gentle peace surrounding him. Mara turned back to face Yoda as he spoke once more.  
  
"The Force is a very powerful ally. Now learn to use it you must. Help you it can." He leaned back on his pillow.  
  
Mara contemplated his words, hearing the wisdom behind them. She knew she needed to learn to control the power within her, if she were ever to break the hold the Emperor had on her mind.  
  
Once again her eyes turned to Luke's peaceful form, and she found the words to ask an important question. "Yoda? Why is Luke involved?" Mara turned back to face Yoda's crinkled wise old face, "Was he just meant to bring me to you?"  
  
"His own path, Luke has," Yoda closed his eyes a moment. When he opened them again, his gaze held hers. "Runs close to yours it does. He too must face his destiny"  
  
"So what now?" Mara sighed. "It's only a matter of time before the Emperor finds me and enters my mind. And when he does, he`ll kill me." Mara shivered slightly and pulled her blanket up higher.  
  
Yoda sighed, "While you are here, the Emperor will find you not."  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Mara was terrified at the prospect of the Emperor finding her.  
  
"Shielding this world I have been." Yoda's tone was low, yet serious. "The Emperor has thought me dead for many years." Yoda lay back in his bed, "And soon, will it be so."  
  
Mara froze at his words. "What do you mean? You're dying?" Mara dropped the volume of her voice so she wouldn't wake Luke. She knew this was news that would hurt him.  
  
"Yes, child, I am." Yoda looked at her, "Waiting to train you I was. Once my work is complete, so will be my time."  
  
Mara sat up at that, "But Yo..." she started.  
  
But the old Jedi cut her off, "No more questions. Clear your mind and sleep will come." His voice was no more than a whisper as he gently spoke, lulling her senses.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Mara sank back down onto her bedroll, and letting it out slowly she cleared all extraneous thoughts from her mind. Closing her eyes, Mara calmed her breathing and soon was deeply asleep.  
  
  
  
Slowly, Mara awoke to the sound of shuffling feet. Feeling very groggy, she kept her eyes closed and listened to the sounds around her. The shuffling feet had to be Yoda walking or hobbling about the hut.  
  
Then a new sound closer to her head made her senses become more aware. It was Luke. His Force sense was strong. It was amazing the connection she felt to him. Something seemed to be happening to them. Everyday she spent with Luke made the connection even stronger.  
  
Luke reciprocated the connection, as he sensed she was awake. "Good morning Mara," He chirped.  
  
Reluctantly, Mara groaned, shading her eyes from the light of the morning, or what passed for it on Dagobah. "It's too early, I'm still tired." Mara rolled over to escape him. Luke just laughed and moved closer to her. Shaking her shoulder gently, Luke tried once more to cajole her awake. "Come on sleepyhead. It's time to rise and shine."  
  
Mara slowly sat up, feeling her body protest as she moved stiff muscles. "How can you be so chipper this early in the morning?" Mara rubbed the sleep from her eyes, trying to wake up completely. Suddenly the scent of caf entered her awareness. Her eyes snapped open to see Luke kneeling in front of her, holding a steaming mug out to her.  
  
"Is that for me?" Mara asked, hoping the answer was yes.  
  
He smiled and nodded, "I thought this might help you wake up faster."  
  
Mara took the cup and taking a long drink, she let the hot liquid flow through her. "Oh thank you," Mara said gratefully, feeling a little more human. Looking up through the steam of her drink, she found Luke still staring at her. "What? Do I look that bad in the morning?" she joked.  
  
"No actually, you look pretty good," Luke laughed lightly. "I'm going on a run. Master Yoda asked me to wake you." Luke sat down on the floor near Mara and began to stretch his muscles, warming up for his run.  
  
"What's on the agenda for today?" Mara sipped her caf watching Luke Warm up.  
  
"I have no idea what you will be doing, but I will be out in the jungle on a run then I'll be concentrating on my own training." Luke saw Mara's face tighten. Putting his hand on her shoulder, his voice softened somewhat. "Hey, this is something you have to learn on your own. Your training is a personal thing. I would only be getting in the way, distracting you from what you need to learn."  
  
Mara knew he was right. Reluctantly, she agreed, nodding her head. "Plus it will keep me from distracting you in your training." Mara sighed, "I feel like I am already distracting you from your training though. I am taking Yoda away from you, so he can train me."  
  
" Well, I've been training on my own for quite awhile now. I can continue to work on the skills I have and those I have yet to discover. That is what is so wondrous about the Force, Mara, it continues to guide and teach you." His quiet voice contained such passion it captivated her. "I'll be gone most of the day. Go with Master Yoda. He's waiting for you outside."  
  
Mara put down the cup and pulled on her boots, a nervousness running through her mind. She knew this was the right path, but was unsure of just what she would be doing.  
  
Luke picked up on her uneasiness, "Are you ok?"  
  
Mara finished putting her boots on and looked up at Luke. "Yeah, I'm ok. Just a bit nervous."  
  
Luke smiled and stood up, "Don't worry, you'll be fine." He held out a hand to help her up. "I'll see you later."  
  
Mara followed him outside and found Master Yoda, sitting on a rock, waiting for her to emerge. Luke touched her shoulder, with a last gesture of reassurance, and set off on his run. Mara watched him leave, and then walked slowly over to where Yoda sat. "Yoda?"  
  
He just sat there, his eyes closed. Mara studied him as she sat down, wondering if he had fallen asleep. Finally she decided to lean forward to tap him on his shoulder, when his eyes opened and focused on her.  
  
"Awake I am." Yoda stirred and turned himself to fully face his new apprentice.  
  
"What's the plan for today?" Mara asked.  
  
Yoda closed his eyes a moment, and sighed. As he reopened them, he asked a question. "Why do you not call me Master?" His little green head tilted to the side. "What is it you are afraid of?"  
  
Mara's gaze dropped to the ground. She wondered if she should tell him what was going on in her mind. What would be the use of not telling him? He could very easily find out by entering her mind.  
  
Looking up at him, she realized he would not do that. He would not force himself into her mind. He could read her sense, but would not read her mind without her permission. He would wait patiently for her to answer. Sighing, Mara knew she should tell him. If she wanted his help, she had to trust him.  
  
"All my life, I called someone master. He took care of all my needs, trained me and raised me from a child." Mara's sense tightened, "I believed in him, even loved him. He was the only family I ever knew. Now I find out that my whole life was a lie." Mara forced herself to hold it together. "He tried to kill me over one failure. He feels I betrayed him because I didn't kill Luke and didn't obey his orders to have no contact with him." Mara turned her head away, trying to hide the pain even though she knew he could feel it. "I don't want to let anyone control me anymore."  
  
Master Yoda watched Mara as she answered his question. And in that moment, her training had begun.  
  
She needed to release her anger. By talking about it, she would be able to do that and take her first steps towards becoming a Jedi. A powerful Jedi. Yoda climbed down from the rock he sat on and hobbled over to Mara. "Child, you must let go of your anger. Consume you it will." He circled Mara, moving at a pace she never expected from the feeble looking creature. "Break the Emperor's hold on you, you will not, unless you put aside your anger. It will lead you to the Dark side of the Force."  
  
"How can I let go of my anger? He's done so many things to me over the years, just to keep me under his control and to do his bidding." Mara protested.  
  
"First you must learn to meditate." Yoda hobbled over to her and sat down. "Stretch out to the Force. Immerse yourself in it. This way you can learn to let go of your anger and find peace in your soul."  
  
Mara started to protest, but Yoda stopped her before she could utter a sound. "No more talk. You must let the Force guide you. Once you listen to what it has to tell you, you will understand." Yoda's voice was surprisingly soothing. "Close your eyes, child," Yoda instructed. "Feel the Force flow through you. Open yourself to it."  
  
Mara did as instructed. Clearing her mind she felt the Force flowing around her and opened her mind to it, she felt it flow into her more powerfully than she had ever felt before. Mara heard Yoda speak to her, but his voice sounded far away. //Open your mind to me, and guide you I will, in your first meditation.//  
  
Mara hesitated a moment, then reluctantly opened herself up and felt Yoda's presence fill her mind. Her past experience with the Emperor entering her mind had always been a painful experience, but was surprised at how gentle Yoda was. //Do you hear it, Mara?//  
  
Mara did indeed hear something. //It sounds like chattering.// She thought at him.  
  
//Yes Mara Jade. The Force is always talking to us. Guiding us in what is right. Quiet your mind and you will hear its words.// Mara silenced her mind and the chattering began to form into words. She opened her mind more and a kaleidoscope of colors began swirling around in her mind. Sometimes forming into pictures, but never staying long enough for her to see what they were.  
  
//That is the future you see before you. Always moving it is.// Mara marveled at what she was seeing. //The Force, when it speaks to you, shows you many things. These you must interpret in order to know what must be done.//  
  
Mara reached out with the Force towards Yoda. In the physical world, Yoda was small and frail looking. But in the Force, he shined brightly with a hot white light. Yet it wasn't blinding. His essence was strong, honorable and true.  
  
//Look around, keep your mind calm, and listen to what the Force says. See what it has to show you.// Yoda's essence faded away from her and Mara let herself fall deeper into the Force's comforting embrace. And she watched and listened to what it had to tell her.  
  
The pictures came into view, some staying longer than other, but all fading too quickly to see. Then she saw the Emperor and Vader. In what appeared to be one of the Emperor's control rooms. Then suddenly, the image changed to Luke, lying on the floor - in great pain. Mara tried to reach out to him, to help him, but the harder she tried the more the images only swirled and faded away.  
  
TBC... 


	12. Chapter 12

A Jedi's Return  
  
Chapter 12  
  
PG  
  
By Maara  
  
It was dark by the time Luke emerged from the swampy jungle of Dagobah. When he reached Yoda's hut, he found Master Yoda sitting by a fire, Mara beside him, her eyes closed and her hands on her knees, deep in meditation. He walked over and sat next to his master opposite her. "How is it going?" Luke nodded to Mara.  
  
Yoda turned to Luke. "She is doing well." Looking past Luke to Mara, he responded, "Many hours has she been in a trance, learning her own mind."  
  
Luke wondered why Mara's was getting a different form of training then he did. He had started with a more physical form of training, and then began training his mind. What was Master Yoda's reasoning behind it?  
  
Master Yoda picked up on Luke's thoughts easily. "Every Jedi's training is different." Yoda gestured to Mara, "Physical training she has had. Quite extensive it was. Never learned what she was capable of with her mind. She knows not herself. Mara must explore her own mind, in order to learn control." Turning his attention back to Luke, he spoke again, but this time Luke felt as if the wise old Jedi were referring to Luke's own situation. "I can only show her what she needs to know, to face what she must face." Yoda looked down a moment, and then back up at Luke, a serious expression crossed his small features. "When gone am I, complete Mara's training you must." Yoda sat and quietly watched Luke's reaction to what he said.  
  
Luke's eyebrows arched and his jaw dropped as Yoda's words sank in. "What do you mean when you're gone? Are you saying that you're dying?" Sadness touched Luke's heart at the thought of losing yet another being he cared about. "You can't. How can I train Mara? I'm not even fully trained myself." Luke leaned closer to his master. "Mara needs you to help her."  
  
"Help her I am, Luke. She must be the one to shatter the bonds that hold her to the Emperor. I will help her strengthen her mind and control her thoughts, in order for her to do this." Yoda sighed and his little shoulders slumped slightly. "Hanging on a long time have I been. Tired I am. Soon I will become one with the Force."  
  
"Master Yoda, you can't die. I came back here to complete my training as well as help Mara," Luke pleaded, knowing it was futile. He had no control over Master Yoda's destiny.  
  
"No more training do you require. Already know you, that which you need." Yoda pushed a burning log deeper into the firepit.  
  
Luke looked into the flames, contemplating Yoda's words. "Then I am a Jedi." His words came out low, almost a whisper.  
  
Yoda, whooped, "Oh, no. Not yet." Yoda looked intently at Luke. "One thing remains. Vader. You must confront Vader." He turned to look back into the flickering flames. "Then, only then, a Jedi will you be."  
  
Luke watched his master for a few moments. If he were ever to know the truth, now, he knew, would be his last, best opportunity to ask. Taking a deep, cleansing breath he dared to ask the question burning his brain. "Master Yoda. Is Darth Vader my father?"  
  
Yoda, for all his wisdom, did not see this one coming. Leaning forward, he made like he was fixing the firepit, attempting to pretend he didn't hear the question. Turning to the metal box containing ration bars, Yoda tried to distract Luke. "Eat, we must eat something. Keep up our strength we must." Yoda began digging in the box for a particular ration bar when he heard Luke speak softly behind him.  
  
"Yoda, I must know." Luke waited, remembering Yoda's lessons on patience.  
  
Yoda stopped digging in the box and pulled out a ration bar. Looking down at it, he gave up, knowing there was no way to avoid the truth any longer. Quietly, Yoda answered him, "Your father he is." The old Jedi could feel Luke's pain. "Told you did he."  
  
Luke's voice left him, and all he could croak out was, "Yes."  
  
"Unexpected this is. And unfortunate." Yoda felt a flash from Luke, but he held his emotions tightly, trying desperately not to lose his temper and let his anger take over.  
  
Luke looked at his master in disbelief. "Unfortunate that I know the truth?" he asked, an edge to his voice.  
  
Yoda quickly turned around. "No; unfortunate that you rushed off to face him. That, incomplete was your training. Not ready for the burden we're you."  
  
Luke felt his anger fade away, as the truth behind Yoda's words hit home. "I'm sorry." He hung his head down, ashamed that he almost let his anger get the better of him.  
  
Yoda came over to Luke and placed his hand on his shoulder. "When gone am I, the last of the Jedi will you be. You must pass on what you have learned." Luke looked up at Yoda and just nodded. Not able to form coherent words at that moment.  
  
"Rest. I must rest. Tomorrow a busy day will be." Yoda turned and Luke watched as he hobbled to his hut. He felt an incredible sadness at the thought of going on without Yoda, but knew there was nothing he could do about it. Sighing Luke turned to look at Mara. She was still deep in her trance. How would he complete her training when he didn't feel completely trained himself? Yoda had told him more of hibernation trances after Luke told him what happened aboard the Falcon. He understood them better now, but that was only one aspect of the Force. There was still so much he needed to learn.  
  
Looking again at Mara, he noticed she was beginning to stir and decided to get her something to eat. If she had been in a trance all day, then she would be very hungry when she woke.  
  
Mara felt a cool breeze across her face. When she opened her eyes, she was surprised to find that night had fallen. A fire blazed brightly before her and warmth fanned outward from it, keeping her from becoming chilled. A sound from her right turned her head. She saw Luke coming towards her with what looked like a tray in his hands. Mara felt a peace around her that she had never felt before. It wasn't complete, but it was a wonderful feeling.  
  
Mara smiled up at Luke as he sat down next to her and set down a tray in front of them with two bowls of stew. The moment she saw it she realized she was starving. Luke handed her a bowl then picked up his own. "Thanks, Luke. How did your run go?"  
  
"It went well," Luke answered as he stirred his stew. "I worked on a few things I haven't been able to master up to now. I have a slightly better understanding of things, but have a ways to go." Luke took a bite and watched as Mara dug in to her own dinner. Luke's thoughts once again turned to the conversation he'd had with Yoda, his sadness returning. Quickly he put up his barriers so Mara wouldn't feel his pain, but she caught a flash before he cut her off.  
  
Mara felt seemed like sadness before it was cut off. It was coming from Luke. "What's wrong?" Reaching down, she picked up a cup from the tray and began sipping on the cool water, giving Luke the chance to answer, and letting him know she was willing to wait.  
  
Luke looked at Mara, trying to decide what he wanted to tell her. "Master Yoda told me a few things," Luke took a deep breath, "and he confirmed that Darth Vader is my father."  
  
Mara looked at him a moment, a thought tickling the back of her mind. "But you knew that already." Mara stared at him, "What else is bothering you?"  
  
Luke just stared back at her, feeling as if she could see right through him. He turned away, trying to hide the pain he felt at what Yoda had told him.  
  
Mara watched Luke carefully. She knew he needed to talk. She could sense his sadness and knew that it would only hinder him if he kept it bottled up. She nudged him in the side, "Come on; tell me." She nudged him again. "You'll feel better."  
  
Luke grabbed his side and tried hard not to smile but couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. "Ok, ok," He grabbed a stick and poked at the fire, his mood sobering. "Master Yoda told me he's dying."  
  
Mara felt his sadness pour off him in waves and reached out to put her hand on his shoulder. "He told me, too. I'm sorry."  
  
"Thank you." Luke reached up and placed his hand over hers. "I have so much more I need to learn. How am I going to learn without a teacher." Luke sighed, "There is no one else with the knowledge of the Force that he has. I'm worried, that without the proper guidance, I may fall to the dark side of the Force."  
  
Mara squeezed his shoulder and began to rub his back gently. "You have to have faith in yourself, Luke. It's obvious, Yoda does." Mara hesitated a moment then quietly continued, "And so do I."  
  
Luke turned to look at her, "I hope so Mara." Luke paused a moment, "Master Yoda told me, that I would have to help you complete your training."  
  
Mara arched an eyebrow, but said nothing. Instead she leaned her head on his shoulder. "I have a feeling everything will be fine."  
  
"I hope you're right, Mara. I hope you're right." Luke yawned the fatigue from his all day physical training session in the jungle catching up with him. "Come on." Luke rose and pulled Mara to her feet. Grabbing their dishes, he said, "Let's get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day."  
  
Mara smiled at him, sensing he indeed felt better. "Good idea. I am kind of tired myself."  
  
That night neither had trouble sleeping. Both determined to learn what they could in the time they had left.  
  
TBC... 


	13. Chapter 13

A Jedi's Return  
  
Chapter 13  
  
PG  
  
By Maara  
  
  
  
Over the next two days, Luke and Mara worked hard at their training, trying to make Yoda's job easier. Both saw the strain holding on was causing on the Jedi master and worked that much harder. They knew their time with him grew shorter with each passing moment.  
  
Later that evening, all three sat inside the hut, relaxing around the fire after dinner. Yoda was the first to break the silence, "Luke. Mara." His two young apprentices turned to face him. "Now is the time to ready yourselves for what you soon must face," Yoda explained, his breathing somewhat labored. Luke and Mara listened intently to the words Yoda spoke, sensing something yet to come. "Difficult paths, you both have to follow. With the Force as your ally, the light shall prevail."  
  
Yoda turned to face Luke. "You know what you must do, but when… up to you that is. When you are calm, at peace… then hear the will of the Force, you will. Listen to that which it tells you."  
  
Turning to Mara he continued, "You have done well Mara. Much have you learned about controlling your mind." Yoda pointed at her with a rickety but sure finger, "Once this place you leave, use your shielding you must or find you the Emperor will." Yoda hobbled over to his bunk and climbed in "Yours will be a difficult fight. Mind your training, help you it can." Mara pulled the covers over Yoda while Luke took his gaffi stick and set it aside.  
  
Luke watched his master settling himself in his bed, and wondered if he should voice the concerns running through his mind. No, he decided, he would have to deal with what would happen. Master Yoda was tired.  
  
Yoda picked up on Luke's thoughts and turned to capture his gaze with his own. "Ask your question, Luke. I have not much time left to answer you."  
  
Luke hesitated a moment, then sighed. "Master Yoda," Luke swallowed before continuing, "I'm not sure I can do it. I can't kill my own father." Luke was having a hard time with that thought. He knew that there was good in him. Perhaps if he could turn him back to the Good side?  
  
"You must face Vader," Yoda's voice found new strength when he spoke these words. "It is your destiny. But beware, anger, fear, aggression. The darkside are they." Yoda began to bear the strain of holding on too long, and his words became labored. "Mind what you have learned or suffer your father's fate you will."  
  
Luke and Mara leaned forward, straining to hear everything he had to say, afraid to ask questions, lest they waste precious time. "You both must help each other. Together you will prevail."  
  
"Luke," Yoda turned slightly, his body heaving under the strain, "when gone am I, the last of the Jedi will you be… Pass on… what you have learned." With each word, Yoda became visibly weaker.  
  
With a last bust of effort, he said one last thing. "Luke, there is ano…ther Skyyy…walk…er." That said, Yoda exhaled a long breath, his small frame collapsing slowly into the comfort of the bed and the Force. Then, before Luke or Mara could do or say anything, Yoda's body shimmered out of existence, the blanket falling slowly to the bed.  
  
Luke and Mara looked at one another, stunned. Even though they had known he would soon die, it was still hard to believe that he was now gone. Luke looked again at the spot where Yoda had been. Then a new feeling came over him. It was a warm feeling of peace, and he knew, Yoda was one with the Force. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Mara's pained expression, a tear slowly running down her cheek.  
  
Luke reached up to wipe it from her face and pulled her close to him. Together they looked at his bunk, their thoughts focused on his final words.  
  
  
  
Luke thought about what he told him. Another Skywalker? Who could he mean? His mother was dead and his father was a sith… His father. He had to face his father. How could he kill his own father? He couldn't seem to think straight. He had to get out of this hut. "I need to go for a walk, Mara. I'll be back." Luke said absently as he slipped away from her and headed outside.  
  
Mara had felt his confusion and his pain. Yoda had told him many things just before he died. Any of which would tear someone apart. Luke needed to think a bit and clear his head. She would just wait and be here for him when he needed her.  
  
  
  
Luke stepped out of the hut and took a deep cleansing breath, trying to quiet his mind. He stood there a moment and thought about what he would have to do. From beside the shuttle, Artoo beeped and twittered. Luke looked over at the little droid and began making his way over to see what was up. He looked at the control panel Artoo indicated but his mind only had one concern. "I can't do it Artoo." Luke knelt down beside his faithful droid, shaking his head " I can't go on without Master Yoda."  
  
Suddenly a familiar voice spoke, "Yoda will always be with you." Luke looked up to discover the shimmering image of his former mentor.  
  
"Obi-wan," Luke's face showed anger for a moment but drained away as he continued to talk, "Why didn't you tell me? You told me Vader betrayed and murdered my father." He ducked under part of the shuttle wing and made his way towards his luminous friend.  
  
Obi-wan looked at Luke, the difficulty of what he had to explain apparent on his face. "Your father ceased to be Anakin Skywalker and became Darth Vader. When that happened, the good man who was your father was destroyed. So what I told you was true. From a certain point of view."  
  
As Luke listened, a brief flash of anger shot through him. "A certain point of view?" he asked incredulously. Luke sat on the fallen tree, waiting and wanting to hear more of an explanation from Ben.  
  
"Luke, you're going to find that many of the truths we cling to, depend greatly on our own point of view." Obi-wan sat and turned to face Luke, "Anakin was a good friend. When I first knew him, I was amazed at how strongly the Force was with him." He looked guiltily at Luke, "I thought I could train him just as well as Yoda. I was wrong."  
  
"There is still good in him." Luke watched for his reaction.  
  
Obi-wan placed both hands on his knees. "He's more machine now than man. Twisted and evil."  
  
"I can't do it Ben. I can't kill my own father," replied, hoping desperately Ben would have another idea.  
  
"Then the Emperor has already won." Ben shrugged his shoulders, "You were our only hope."  
  
Luke's mind flashed back to Yoda's last words. "Yoda spoke of another."  
  
Ben looked up at Luke. "The other he spoke of is your twin sister."  
  
Luke looked really confused now. "But I have no sister."  
  
"The emperor knew as I did, that if Anakin were to have any off spring, they would be a threat to him." Ben watched Luke as he spoke. "When you were born, you we're hidden from him. That is why your sister remains safely anonymous."  
  
As Ben spoke, Luke calmed his mind and the answer came flooding into his mind. "Leia—" he breathed, "Leia is my sister." He found relief in the truth, and suddenly he felt almost complete.  
  
"Your insight serves you well." Ben grew serious suddenly. "Bury your feelings deep down Luke. They do you credit, but they could be made to serve the Emperor." Luke nodded understanding more what he had to do.  
  
Ben stood up. "I have to go now Luke. Pay heed to Master Yoda's words. He knows much more than you can possibly imagine." Ben turned to leave and Luke stood watching. Now he just needed to figure out how he would go about trying to save his father.  
  
  
  
Mara sat for a while, just watching the fire flickering. She knew Luke needed time alone, but he also needed to talk. He couldn't keep all this bottled up inside of himself. It would only serve a darker purpose. Mara had just decided to go talk to him when she felt a presence near by in the Force. Instinctively, she recoiled her senses, and then realized it was not an evil presence she felt, but gentle. Much like Master Yoda's.  
  
Mara got up and quietly leaving the hut to see what was going on. As she peeked around the doorway, she saw an elderly man, dressed in robes, his body outlined in a shimmering light. She could hear Luke speaking… ~ Ben? Who was Ben? ~ Slowly Mara moved out to sit on a log not too far from Luke and the strange figure.  
  
She sat listening to their conversation, hoping she wasn't intruding, but not wanting to leave. Then a shock wave rippled through her. ~ Leia! She's Luke's twin sister! No wonder... ~ Many things were made clear to Luke and Mara during that conversation. Then the conversation was over. And as the luminous form of Ben left, Luke's mind settled and he seemed to become more peaceful. Climbing to her feet, Mara made up her own mind. And with a deep breath she slowly made her way over to Luke.  
  
Luke felt Mara's presence approaching. He knew she could hear his conversation with Ben, but she had kept her distance, not wanting to intrude. As she walked up behind him, Luke spoke without turning around, "Would you like to sit down?" She didn't say anything, just walked around to sit next to him on the fallen tree. "Did you hear all of that?"  
  
Mara nodded, "Yes. A few more things make sense now." Mara looked into Luke's eyes. "How do you feel about having a twin sister?"  
  
Luke smiled the first smile since Yoda faded from existence. "Actually, it feels pretty good." Luke shook his head, "I'm glad it's Leia."  
  
"You wouldn't pick me?" Mara was surprised at that. They seemed so much alike; she would have thought he might pick her.  
  
Luke smirked at her, "No. I don't feel very brotherly towards you." He raised a hand stopping a comment he knew was coming. "I know, I know, that's something we'll deal with later."  
  
Mara chuckled, "Well, I guess I shouldn't be offended." Mara looked side long at Luke, "I don't feel very sisterly towards you either."  
  
Luke laughed lightly at her comment, but said nothing. He sensed a question coming and waited patiently for her to voice it. He didn't have long to wait. "Luke? Who was that being you were talking to?"  
  
Luke didn't hesitate. "That was Ben. He was the one who introduced me to the Force. He taught me a few of the basics before Vader cut him down aboard the Death Star." Luke's gaze became more distant, as the memories came back to him. "I wondered a long time, why he let him do it. Why he let my father cut him down without a fight." Luke's eyes glazed over before he took a composing breath. "Later when I was on Hoth, Ben came to me and told me to come here, to see Yoda."  
  
Mara watched him for a few moments, "What have you decided to do?"  
  
Luke looked at Mara, his eyes seeming to penetrate her soul. "I have to face him. I have to try, to bring him back into the light."  
  
Mara jumped up, swinging around to face Luke. "You can't be serious!" She began pacing, "I know he's your father and you wish he could still be that to you, but let me tell you, Luke, Vader is evil. I have seen him do way too may evil things to believe that he could ever change and be good!"  
  
"I understand how you feel, Mara." Luke stood up to face her, taking her hands in his own. "You don't have to agree with me, only understand that this is what I have to do."  
  
Mara studied the determined expression on his face, pondering his words. She knew he was right. She couldn't stop him from doing what he felt he had to anymore than he could stop her from doing what she felt she had to do. Finally, after what seemed like a long time, Mara nodded. "I do understand, Luke." Dropping his hands, Mara turned and looked towards Yoda's hut, "Shouldn't we be getting back?"  
  
"Yes," Luke studied her features, knowing she did understand, but that she didn't like it. "We still have a lot yet to do before we head back to the fleet."  
  
Both turned and walked in silence, lost in their own thoughts. Then Mara placed her hand on Luke's arm. "Luke? When do we stop and face, whatever it is we have to face?"  
  
"Well, first we meet up with the fleet. The opportunities we are waiting for will soon present themselves." Luke just hoped he would be able to succeed in his goal. "We just need to be patient."  
  
Mara's mood was back to business. "Well, let's get a move on then." She went on ahead leaving Luke to follow, shaking his head, a slight smile on his face.  
  
An hour later, they were entering hyperspace to join the Rebel fleet.  
  
  
  
TBC… 


	14. Chapter 14

A Jedi's Return  
  
Chapter 14  
  
PG  
  
By Maara  
  
  
  
Mara sat in the passenger area of the stolen Imperial shuttle, still trying to figure out just how she ended up fighting with the Rebellion rather than against it.  
  
Only five hours earlier, they had rejoined the fleet. As they entered the meeting in the conference room of the main battle cruiser, Luke characteristically, as Mara was quickly learning, had immediately volunteered to join the command crew penetrating the shield on the forest moon of Endor, which defended the Death Star. Mara had hung back along the edge of the room watching as Leia flung her arms around Luke in. The princess pulled back to study him, sensing Luke had a lot on his mind, but let it drop for the moment. Mara turned to find Mon Mothma watching her, knowing Leia had informed her about the assassin. She wondered just how things would progress from here.  
  
Coming along side Mara, Luke placed a hand on her shoulder, jarring her from her thoughts. "You ok?" he peered at her, a concerned look on his face.  
  
"Yes, just lost in thought." Mara nodded towards Han and Leia. "So, you're going with them?" She tried to hide her uneasiness, but Luke caught a flash of emotion from her before she raised her barriers.  
  
"I would like you to go with us." Luke dropped his hand from her shoulder and leaned against the wall. "But Mon Mothma would like to speak to you first."  
  
"Why does she want to see me?" Mara asked, even though she knew the answer.  
  
"Leia discussed your situation with her and I think she may have some questions of her own."  
  
Mara just nodded, "When do we see her?"  
  
"Whenever you're ready." Luke wanted to ease some of the pressure off her, give her a little time to adjust. But as he watched her, her ability to adapt and her resolve, as always, amazed him.  
  
Mara blew out a breath, attempting to calm herself. "Ok. Let's go."  
  
  
  
Luke led Mara down the long corridor towards Mon Mothma's offices. As they approached the door, Luke stopped and turned to her. "Are you ready?" he queried, but he could feel her pushing aside her nervousness and preparing herself for what would happen next. And again he found himself filled with pride for her remarkable inner strength.  
  
"Yes." Mara nodded as she spoke. Then a thought occurred to her. "Are you going in with me?"  
  
"Do you want me to?" Luke asked. He would go in if she wanted, but he knew Mon Mothma wanted a few moments alone with her.  
  
Mara thought a moment, then looked up at Luke, "I think maybe I need to see her alone."  
  
Luke smiled, "I think that would be best, too." He sensed Mara bracing herself for the meeting and tried to lighten her mood a bit. "Don't worry. She doesn't bite."  
  
Mara smirked at him playfully, her eyes glowing. "I'm surprised you don't think I might bite her."  
  
Staring at each other in silence, her spirit was contagious and they both burst into laughter. A moment later the door slid open and Mon Mothma stood there, watching them attempt to get their laughter under control.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?" Mon Mothma asked trying to keep the amusement from her face.  
  
Luke cleared his throat, "No ma'am. I'd like you to meet Mara Jade." Luke turned to look at her a moment, "She's a good friend of mine."  
  
"A pleasure Mara. Please come in." Mon Mothma stepped back and waved her in.  
  
"I'll see you later." He nodded to Mara and Mon Mothma, then turned to leave them to talk.  
  
Mara stepped inside, following the older woman to the couch in the spacious office. "Please Mara, sit. Make yourself comfortable."  
  
Mara sat and waited for Mon Mothma to begin asking questions.  
  
"I guess you know that Leia has filled me in on your situation." She began, "I thought it would be better that no one else know for now, but eventually it will come out." She stood off to the side looking down at Mara. "I like to get to know those who join our cause. It is, after all, a dangerous situation and I think it would be better if you didn't worry about how I felt about you being here." She moved to sit across from Mara on the sofa. "It's easier to concentrate on what needs to be done if there are no extraneous thoughts weighing you down."  
  
Mara looked over at the rebel leader, not believing what she was hearing. Didn't she question whether or not having Mara here was a good thing. Stunned Mara voiced her thoughts. "Don't you want to ask me questions or interrogate me regarding the Emperor or his plans? I would think you would want me to prove myself?"  
  
Mon Mothma smiled at Mara. She had deliberately started out on this tack to test Mara. She reacted as she had hoped. "No Mara." The older woman sank back into the couch. "I talked at great length with Princess Leia. She would never have brought you here had she had any doubts as to your sincerity. Besides, Luke Skywalker is a Jedi and I trust his judgement implicitly." She smiled at Mara, "I do have questions." Her gaze softened a bit, "I believe you have a lot of information to offer. I also understand that you were under the Emperor's control, so everything you have to say may not be easy. We will not discuss anything overtly painful unless you wish to do so."  
  
Mon Mothma leaned forward to look into Mara's eyes. If Mara didn't know any better, she would have thought she was trying to read her mind. "I pride myself on being a very good judge of people." She balled up her fist and placed it firmly on her stomach. "I listen to what my gut tells me. I have learned to listen to it. On the odd occasions that I didn't listen to it, I regretted it immensely."  
  
Mara looked at her with a newfound respect. She was a very intelligent woman and seemed to be very determined and would, no doubt, do whatever she had to do to accomplish her goals. Mara didn't flinch from her gaze, only intensified her own. "What does your gut tell you about me?"  
  
She leaned back in her seat once again, holding Mara's gaze. "My gut tells me, that you are no threat to us here. My gut tells me, that I can trust you to a point." Clasping her hands together in her lap she continued, "It also tells me that I could learn a great deal from you."  
  
"I am no threat to you or your cause. In fact," here Mara paused a moment "I want to help in some way." Mara let her gaze drop. "I have spent my life working and training, to do what the Emperor bid of me. Then I find out that everything I believed in and loved was a lie." Mara brought her gaze up once more, a fire of determination shining in her eyes. "He has to be stopped. I can't let him do to someone else, what he has done to me."  
  
Mon Mothma sat and contemplated what she had said. She felt bad that this lovely young woman had endured so much at the Emperor's hands, but saw strength in her that could only have come from adversity. "I believe you Mara." She got up and went to a small cooling unit in the corner. "I had this placed in here so I could have some sort of refreshments during meetings or whatever work I had to do while in here. That way I didn't have to leave to get something. It is convenient sometimes." She opened the door and peered inside, "Would you like something to drink?"  
  
Mara smiled at her. "Yes, thank you. Water would be great."  
  
Mon Mothma pulled out two bottles of water and headed back to the couch, handing a bottle to Mara. Sitting down she continued, "Now, if you don't mind, I do have some questions to ask you."  
  
"No, I don't mind." Mara took a long drink of her water, settling back to have a long talk with the leader of the Rebellion.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Later that night after Mara left Mon Mothma's office, Luke approached her. "How'd it go?"  
  
"Pretty good I think." Mara smiled at him. "I like her. We had a very long talk and I think we understand each other."  
  
"Good. Are you hungry?" Luke asked, "If you're going to go to Endor with us, then we need to eat now before we have to go."  
  
"Yes, I'm starved." Mara hadn't thought about eating until Luke had mentioned food to her.  
  
Luke inclined his head, indicating that she follow him, "Come on. Let's go eat."  
  
They spent the next half an hour discussing her talk with Mon Mothma, simply enjoying the time together. Too soon it was time to stow their gear and board the shuttle.  
  
  
  
Mara came back from her reverie as she felt the ship jump to hyperspace. Leaning back in her seat, she decided to meditate in order to relax herself. She closed her eyes and let herself fall into that place that Yoda taught her to find within herself. Soon the swirling color patterns entered her mind once again as a vision floated through her mind. A vision of Luke, writhing in pain on the floor, blue lightning coursing over and through him. Too quickly, the vision passed and Mara stretched out with the Force, trying to get it back.  
  
  
  
Mara was jarred out of her trance as the shuttle came out of hyperspace, surprised to discover that so much time had passed. It only felt as if a few minutes had gone by. She was shaken by the vision she had seen of Luke in pain. Her mind barriers firmly in place, she thought about what she had seen and remembered Yoda's words that the future was always in motion. She knew that many things could change that future, but knew she had to do something or Luke would die. It could mean an end to her own life, but if that was what was to be in order for him to live then so be it.  
  
Mara sat up in her seat as she realized just how much she cared for Luke. He was the only person who gave her his trust. Gave it completely and without hesitation. And he was always one hundred percent honest with her. No one had ever been that way towards her. Even Leia and Han had not completely trusted her until Luke championed her. Mara just hoped that, when the time came, she could be there for him.  
  
Once on Endor, they traveled through the forest of tall trees on their way to the bunker to deactivate the shield generator so the fleet could destroy the Death Star. On the way, they spotted speeder bikes and took cover in order to investigate. Chewie and Han went off to capture the storm troopers and continue on to the bunker. Of course, Solo stepped on a stick, drawing the unwanted attention of the storm troopers and pandemonium ensued.  
  
Luke, Leia, Mara and the troops with them all converged on the storm troopers and quickly gained control. Not before Leia and Luke jumped on a speeder to chase two more storm troopers on speeder bikes. Mara saw another speeder bike and jumped on, following after them.  
  
From a distance, Mara saw Luke jump onto a speeder behind a trooper then throw him off into a tree. She was far enough back to see two more storm troopers fall in behind them and start shooting.  
  
Mara accelerated and went after one while Luke took the other. Luke had been knocked off his speeder and quickly dispatched the trooper with his lightsaber. Mara circled around to pick him up, when a shot came through the trees and hit the back end of her speeder, knocking her off. Mara landed roughly and was knocked senseless.  
  
When Mara finally came to, she realized Luke was gone. He probably never knew she had even followed him. Mara sat up and saw, in the distance, a landing platform. It was completely out of place in the forest of tall trees. Suddenly, Mara knew that she had to get on board one of the departing shuttles. It was time for her to face her destiny, so Luke would survive his. Mara made sure her barriers were tightly in place and set off to find a way onto that shuttle.  
  
As Mara made her way silently through the forest, she spied a stormtrooper not too far ahead of her. Now it was time to put her training to good use. Opening her barriers slightly, she sent a mental message to Luke, letting him know she was ok and telling him not to worry. As she threw her barriers back up, she felt Luke objecting, but cut him off, knowing she was doing what she had to do. It was hard enough to say good-bye, but she didn't want to give him a chance to talk her out of it. She hoped that she would see him again when this was all over.  
  
Turning her attention back to the stormtrooper, Mara moved towards him. He was not much of a challenge for Mara and she knocked him unconscious quickly. Looking around she set to work, donning the uniform for her trip to see the Emperor.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC… 


	15. Chapter 15

A Jedi's Return  
  
Chapter 15  
  
PG  
  
By Maara  
  
  
  
Mara had boarded the shuttle and sat back as it lifted off, heading for the Death Star. As they made their way through space, Mara did her best to stay calm. She knew she may never return from this place, but she also knew that what she was doing was necessary.  
  
Upon disembarking, Mara made sure she was at the end of the formation. As the stormtroopers marched their way down a long corridor, Mara slipped quietly out of formation and into a doorway placed off to the side. It was a small room filled with computer consoles and holo-tables that turned out to be a mapping room.  
  
There was only one officer inside, who only looked up a moment as she walked in. He must have thought she came to report something to him. "What is it?" he said, continuing on with what he was doing.  
  
Mara said nothing, continuing to advance towards him. As she came up beside him, he turned to look at her, but never got his head all the way around. Mara took the butt of her blaster rifle and knocked him unconscious, watching him fall to the floor. As she watched him hit the floor, she wondered at the change in herself. Usually she would just kill him. He would probably die anyway, but she knew it would not be at her hands.  
  
Acting quickly, Mara took off the trooper helmet and quickly grabbed two data pads and downloaded the layout of the massive station, simultaneously to both. Mara kept her ears attuned for any new sounds. She knew she didn't have much time before she was discovered. She stripped off her uniform and stowed it in the compactor chute so it wouldn't be found. Then she put in a request for more detailed information to go to one data pad and took the other one and headed to the ventilation shaft opening. She took the cover off and climbed in, securing the cover on behind her. After crawling deeper into the shaft and turning a corner, she stopped to review the data she had downloaded.  
  
  
  
  
  
Luke felt Mara's sense touch his, and sighed in relief that she was ok. His relief was short lived as he got her message that she was off to face whatever she had to face. Luke had wanted her to wait and tried to tell her so, but she threw up her barriers before he could talk to her and pin point her location.  
  
Luke stretched out harder with the Force, trying to get her again before realizing that there was nothing he could do about it and resigned himself to making his way back to the ground troops and Han and Leia. Sighing, Luke turned and headed off through the dense forest.  
  
A short time later Luke arrived to find that Leia hadn't yet returned. Han and Luke were both worried about her and sent the troops on to the shield generator and set off to find her. As they trudged through the forest, Luke felt Han tap him on the shoulder.  
  
Luke turned towards Han as he continued to walk. "What is it, Han?' Luke could sense his worry about Leia, but felt something else playing at the edge of his friends mind. He knew what was coming.  
  
"Luke, where is Mara?" Han hadn't seen Mara much, but he could see that his young friend cared for her, but he was also suspicious about her absence.  
  
"She had something she had to do." Luke answered, not looking at Han.  
  
"What do you mean, she had something to do? I'm in charge here, you know. She should have checked with me first." Han tried to sound angry, but Luke sensed the truth of his emotions.  
  
Stopping, Luke turned to Han. "This is something she needed to do, Han. She has to completely break the hold the Emperor has on her." Luke waited for the outburst he expected.  
  
"What!? Do you mean she went to face him!?" Han was in shock. "What if she goes back over to his side and fulfills his wish to kill you?"  
  
Luke sighed. "Yes, Han. She has to face him. But she won't turn back." Luke said confidently, turning he began walking again, but was stopped as Han grabbed his arm. "How could you let her go off alone like that? I thought you cared about her." Han knew this would rile his friend, but didn't care.  
  
At Han's comment, Luke felt anger building up inside him, but a moment later he got a handle on it, knowing he deserved an answer. "I do care about her, Han. I care about her a great deal." Luke blew out a breath, "There was no way I could have stopped her. She told me through the Force that she was ok and had found her chance to face her destiny. Before I could try to talk her out of it, she cut off the link between us and I haven't been able to get a sense of her since." Luke turned and continued walking again.  
  
Han felt bad about what he had said to him. He jogged ahead to catch up to him. "Luke…"  
  
Luke stopped and cut him off. "Look Han, I really do care about her. Hell I'm in love with her, but this is something she has to do." Luke looked down a moment, "I'm worried that this time the Emperor will succeed in killing her. I just can't do anything about it right now, so can we just find Leia and do what we need to do?" Luke turned and began walking again. This time Han didn't stop him.  
  
Han turned to Chewie as he walked up beside him, roaring a question. "I don't know Chewie, but I hope, for his sake, that he is right."  
  
Chewie grumbled a reply. "Yeah." Han shook himself, "But Luke's right. We can't do anything about that right now. We have to find Leia." His voice sounded far away, as if he was lost in thought. Chewie roared at Han wanting to find out what was going on in his mind.  
  
"Why would you even ask that? Of course I want to find Leia." Han looked at Chewbacca straight in the eye. "I love her, Chewie. I'll never leave here until I find her." Han started walking to catch up to Luke, "No one has ever believed in me the way she does. I never thought anyone would do anything to help me like she has. I don't know what I'd do without her."  
  
Chewie placed a furry hand on his friends shoulder and grumbled low in his throat at him. Han softened towards his friend. "Thanks, Chewie, I know we'll find her, too." Han started to go ahead again, then turned back to his friend. "I'm just worried about Mara, too. What if she does turn back to the Emperor and tries to kill Luke?" Han shook his head. "I just hope he knows what he's doing."  
  
Han and Chewie hurried to catch up with Luke and scoured territory as they went. As they spilt off to the side, Luke stopped and found two wrecked speeders and a helmet that looked like those the ground crew was wearing. Luke started to look around, stretching out with the Force to see if she was nearby. Then he heard Han's voice calling him and he raced off to see what he had found.  
  
Luke came around and saw what Han had seen. Then saw and felt his friend's pain and worry for Leia. He wanted to do whatever he could to find her. He hated to add to his concern, but had to show him the helmet. "There's two more wrecked speeders back there. And I found this." Luke tossed the helmet to Han.  
  
Han turned it over in his hands and looked frantically around for Leia. She had to be around here somewhere. "Leia!" Han started to move around the speeder to look over where Luke had come from. "Leia!"  
  
Luke could feel his friends roiling pain and desperation to find Leia. But he was going to drive himself crazy the way he was going. "Han." Luke reached out to grab his arm, but when Han felt him trying to stop him, he whirled on him in anger.  
  
"Let go of me! God dammit, aren't you even worried?" Han started to look around as he spoke. "I am scared to death that something bad has happened to Leia. I am at least trying to find her." Han just let it all come out. "Instead of being so damned accepting of what's happening. If you truly were in love with Mara then you would be trying to find her! Trying to save her. But no, you just let her go, knowing she could turn evil or be killed and you would never know which until she came after you!"  
  
Luke stood rooted to his spot, shocked by his friend's words. "Wait a minute. There is no reason for you to be lashing out at me. Of course I'm worried about Leia." Luke turned and walked over to Han stopping him from plunging into the trees to look for her more. "And what would you have me do to find Mara? Leave you all behind and jeopardize an already risky mission?" As Luke went on his voice raised in anger at his friend. "There is nothing I can do to stop her, Han. It's killing me that I can't stop her. I want nothing more than to have her here helping us. But blast it, there is nothing I can do about it now!" Han started to reply but was cut off by Chewie's roar.  
  
"What?" Han demanded. Chewie just ignored him and ran deeper into the forest. "What Chewie?" Han asked again as they ran after him. He was hoping he caught a whiff of Leia, but was disappointed to find an animals carcass hanging from a stake in the ground.  
  
Just as he reached up to take it down, Luke's danger sense flared to life. He rushed forward to try to stop him, but he was too late. Suddenly they were all swinging in the air from a net.  
  
"Great Chewie, great. Always thinking with your stomach." Han chastised. Chewie just growled back and was silent as he struggled to free them from the trap. Artoo used his resources and freed them from the net, while Han tried to get at Luke's lightsaber. Just as he reached it, they crashed through the net to the ground below.  
  
They looked at each other and started to get up, but they soon found themselves surrounded by a crowd of small teddy bear like creatures called the Ewoks. At first it seemed as if they were safe, but soon had spears pointed at them. Han pushed one to the side only to find it once again pointed at him. He went for his blaster, but Luke, sensing something tugging at the back of his mind stopped him. "It'll be alright. Trust me."  
  
Han looked at him a moment then gave a small nod, relinquishing his weapon. He had a feeling Luke was right. The look in his eyes told him to trust what he said.  
  
Just then, C-3po sat up and a gasp was heard among the fury little creatures. Han and Luke were confused when they all started bowing to him. Luke and Hand just looked at each other, and were amused to find out the Ewoks thought he was a God!  
  
Amused, Han tried to get him to use this to their advantage and get them set free, but got angry when C-3po told him that it would be improper to impersonate a deity. As he made a move towards him, spears were once again thrown in his face. Han stopped quickly and shrugged, realizing his mistake. "He's a friend of mine."  
  
Luke hid a smile behind his hand. They were bound to stakes and carried high up into the trees to the Ewok village, wondering what their fate might be.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC… 


	16. Chapter 16

A Jedi's Return  
  
Chapter 16  
  
PG  
  
By Maara  
  
  
  
Once in the Ewok village, Luke and Han were trying to figure out a way to get out the mess they had gotten themselves into, when Leia came out of one the huts. The commotion when they were brought in had caught her attention. When she saw her friends tied to spits, she rushed forward to untie them when spears were thrust in her face. Leia looked at the furry creatures that had befriended her like they had just ate her favorite pet. "But these are my friends." She turned to address all the Ewoks around her, "They must be set free." Looking up at C-3po, Leia implored him to help her make them understand. "3-po, tell them they must be set free!"  
  
As C-3po translated Princess Leia's words, Han was desperately trying to blow out the torch that had stopped next to him while he waited for the leaders orders. When he waved a hand for them to continue with the preparations, C-3po wailed, "They won't listen to me!"  
  
Luke chimed in suddenly, "3-po, tell them if they don't set us free, you'll become angry and use your magic."  
  
"But Master Luke…" C-3po started to protest.  
  
Luke didn't want to hear it this time. Interrupting the golden droid he said impatiently, 'Just tell them."  
  
Reluctantly the droid repeated Luke's words and brought the little village to a halt. The leader just waived aside his words and ordered them to continue once again.  
  
"You see; they don't believe me." C-3po yelled to his master.  
  
Luke just put his head back and closed his eyes and drew the Force around him. In his mind's eye, he envisioned C-3po, on his crudely made throne, wailing at him. Then he was rising in the air, shrieking fearful protests to be put down.  
  
The Ewoks, for their part, thought they had angered the golden 'God' and that he was yelling curses at them. They immediately flew into action and cut them all loose. A gasp was heard among them when Han swung Leia around and kissed her soundly, while R2 chased another one with his electrical connector arm extended, shocking him as he ran from him.  
  
Once the 3 heroes were reunited, they all looked to C-3po. "Thanks 3-po."  
  
"I never knew I had it in me." He said as he slumped back into his 'throne'.  
  
Later that night after the evening meal, C-3po regaled them all with the story of what had happened since they had all come together. He was animated and even mimicked some of the sounds of the battle in his tale. When all was said and done, the Ewoks understood the fight they had gone through. Much the same as their own; just on a grander scale. The respect of the Ewoks for their bravery in their fight made them decide to welcome them into the tribe.  
  
Luke slipped outside, a feeling inside of someone he knew, close by.  
  
Vader.  
  
He could feel his presence drawing slowly nearer. He wasn't on planet yet but soon would be. Luke knew he had to do something if he was to help the others succeed in their mission. Master Yoda was right. He would have to face Darth Vader again. Only this time, he may not come back. It was time to tell Leia the truth.  
  
  
  
  
  
Later on that night, after they had eaten and C-3po had told the Ewoks their story, Luke made his way through the forest to turn himself in to Darth Vader. His father. It weighed greatly on his mind. So many things happening at once, he was surprised that he hadn't lost his mind by now. What kept him going were his father and the flash of good he had sensed in him; and his sister. Luke was ecstatic he had a sister. He had loved Leia from the start. At first he thought it was a crush. Then he realized that it was only as a friend, but stronger. His thought turned back to when he had told her. He had told her everything. She had hidden her pain at knowing Darth Vader was her father and let him know she loved him too. It had torn them both apart when Luke had left. They had only just found out the truth in their relationship and now, may never see each other again.  
  
Before he left, she had asked him about Mara. "Luke, what's happened to Mara?" She knew she wasn't dead, but wherever she was it couldn't be good. The look on Luke's face told her that much. She couldn't believe her ears when Luke finally spoke.  
  
"She went off to face the Emperor." Luke watched the expression of horror cross over his sister's face. Luke had then told her more about Mara. She understood that Mara needed to face her destiny, but why alone? Why didn't she ask for help? Then Leia asked a question Luke hadn't seen coming.  
  
"You don't think she'd try to turn him back to the light do you?" Luke's eyebrows rose a moment in contemplation of that thought, but then his thoughts drifted back to the conversation he and Mara had had. She thought Luke was crazy for trying to turn Vader, so there was no way she would even make the attempt to do the same for the Emperor.  
  
Leia listened to Luke as he explained all this and somehow knew it to be true, but she just needed to hear someone say it. As Luke spoke of Mara, Leia came to a realization of her own. "You love her don't you?" She had interrupted him, but Luke stopped and looked directly at her.  
  
A smile crept up on his face. He never could hide his feelings from Leia. "Yes, I do." He looked away a moment, "I'm not sure how she feels though." Luke turned and took Leia's hand in his. "I don't want to push her. She's been through so much already." Luke's smile widened, "I'll tell you this much though. If we both make it through this, I'm going to tell her how I feel."  
  
Luke felt Leia start to say something, but raised a hand to stop her, "I'll tell her how I feel, but make it clear that I expect nothing in return. I just want her to know."  
  
"Ok, brother, but I have to tell you, she'd be crazy not to love you." She reached up and pinched his cheek. "You are so cute."  
  
Luke couldn't help but smile as he pushed her hand away from his face. "Thanks a lot." Sighing, Luke stood. "I have to go now."  
  
Leia jumped up and grabbed his arm. "Please don't go. I just found you. I can't lose you now."  
  
Luke's face grew serious, "You won't lose me. I have to try Leia.' He leaned over and kissed her cheek, and let her hands slide from his as he slipped away into the forest.  
  
Luke came back to reality with a start; the sound of a speeder bike's engine not too far away. Putting his thoughts of Leia to the back of his mind, Luke stretched out with the Force and found the Troopers presence. Not too far away. Blowing out a breath, he headed in that direction, ready to face his father once again.  
  
  
  
Leia turned back to the railing after Luke left and looked out among the forest, finally letting her sadness out at the true identity of her father. A moment later she felt large warm hands on her shoulders and turned to see Han's concerned face looking back at her.  
  
Han. Her rock. The man she loved more than anything else in the galaxy. She'd already risked so much for him and would give everything she could to him. She buried her face in his chest and felt his strong arms wrap around her. "What's wrong?"  
  
Leia pulled away a bit. She looked up into Han's face. Vader had tortured him. Could she tell him that he was her father? So many things were going through her head; too fast to make any sense out of. No. She couldn't tell him. Not now. "I can't tell you." Han pulled away from her.  
  
"What do you mean you can't tell me?" Han's face showed his pain plainly. "Could you tell, Luke? Is that who you could tell?" Jealous feelings shot through him. He thought they could tell each other anything. Why could she tell Luke and not him?  
  
Leia could feel Han's emotions and was helpless to change them at the moment. How could she tell him? The confusion overwhelmed her, "Oh, Han!" she cried as she turned away from him. She didn't think she could deal with jealousy right now. She felt like she would explode. "It's not that I don't trust you Han. I…am just having a hard time with it all myself. I…" Leia broke down in tears and threw herself into Han's arms, "Just hold me please."  
  
Han wrapped his arms around Leia and held her as tightly as he could, letting her cry, not knowing what else to do. She would tell him when she was ready. He just had to have faith in her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mara snapped the data pad off and slid it into a leg pocket on her jumpsuit. She had found the throne room and mapped out the best way to get there unseen. It wouldn't be easy, but she had to see it through.  
  
She headed off in her chosen direction, moving as silently as the Emperor had always trained her. Keeping her barriers in place she could not use her Force senses to keep an eye on her surroundings. Instead, she put to use, everything she had ever learned. Using every sense she had, she could hear, see or smell if her surroundings changed in anyway.  
  
After a time she came to the shaft opening that over looked the throne room. Now she had to decide the best course of action. She knew she couldn't hide among the other women. They knew who she was and that she was not to be trusted. The Emperor had taught her everything she knew about being covert. Now maybe it was time to be more overt and try to throw him off guard.  
  
Before she could do that she had to know everything she could to form a plan of action. Looking around Mara saw the throne empty. He must be resting or attending to something outside his domain. Quietly taking the cover from the ventilation shaft opening and slipped out onto a catwalk high above the room. She replaced the cover and moved slowly along looking at everything and seeing what advantages she could gain from it. Staying in the shadows she walked the perimeter, making her way to the throne's controls.  
  
She began to make her way down the cat walk stairs, trying to see the back of the room that had been hidden from her view from the top. As she came slowly down, she slid deftly in the shadows and caught sight of a Royal Guardsman, standing along side the turbo lift doors, leading to the throne. ~ Uh-oh. That could mean only one thing. ~ Just as the thought raced through her mind, Mara heard an evil chuckling drifting towards her.  
  
Mara cursed under her breath as she heard her former master speak, "You shouldn't lurk in the shadows my dear. You may find yourself in a very bad spot some day." He broke out in full laughter.  
  
Soon she heard the rustling of his robes as he made his way towards her hiding spot. "You will learn my dear, not to try to outsmart me." He spoke to her as he walked slowly down the walkway. "Did you really think you could shield your presence from me?"  
  
Mara looked up to see the Emperor's yellow gaze staring straight through her, "You will soon find out how very dangerous a practice that could be." Mara felt the power emanating from him, gathering around him, ready to do his bidding. Then, before Mara could see what was happening, blue lightning shot from the Emperor's fingers, hitting the metal rail she was gripping, sending a painful shock through her.  
  
Mara jumped up and realized just how close he was to her and what he could do. She felt a power wrap around her, holding her in place. The Emperor walked right up to her. She couldn't move. She wanted to strike at him and bring him down but couldn't move. Taking her chin in his hand, he forced her to look into his evil eyes. "You will soon understand, that you should not disobey me." He disgustedly flipped her chin away from him. "You will have to be punished for your misdeeds." Turning away from her and walking away, he held his grip on her, preventing her from fighting at all.  
  
Mara was angry with herself. She should have known she couldn't win against him by herself. "Why don't you just kill me then and get it over with?"  
  
The Emperor turned quicker than Mara thought he could. "Oh no." He looked at her with more hatred than she thought possible, "I have something else in mind for you." He smiled at her, a strange look coming over him. "If he will not be turned, he will die. As will you. Either way, you are in for a long, painful night."  
  
Mara started to protest but the Emperor just waved a hand and, as darkness claimed her, Mara's heart broke as she realized she had played right into the Emperor's hands and could very well be Luke's down fall.  
  
  
  
TBC… 


	17. Chapter 17

A Jedi's Return  
  
Chapter 17  
  
PG  
  
By Maara  
  
  
  
Mara woke up feeling a heaviness clouding her mind. She reached up a hand, only to find it shackled to a very large metal loop protruding from the wall. This served to wake her up completely. Sitting up, Mara tugged at her bindings, trying to find a way out of them. It wasn't long before she realized it was going to take quite a while.  
  
She looked around her and saw she was in a very small room. It was four meters wide and deep and about six meters tall on the inside; there was no top on it. It was like being inside a large open box. On closer examination, Mara saw a kind of seam in the wall, and a door across from where she was bound to the wall.  
  
Just then the door to her small cell opened and the Emperor stood there looking down on her. "Prepare yourself, my dear. You will soon be seeing Skywalker."  
  
Mara glared up at him, holding her barriers tight around her mind. "What are you going to do?"  
  
The Emperor laughed sardonically, "I am going to bring him to the Darkside. What else would I do? You will be here to make sure he takes that path."  
  
Mara gritted her teeth. "You will fail! He will never turn to the Darkside. He is much better than you think." Mara's angry stare was directed up at her former master. "You will never win." She added quietly.  
  
The Emperor did not like such disobedience from those under him; he liked it even less from his formerly loyal people. "He will turn and you will be dead. I will make sure your tenure here is very painful indeed." With that said, the Emperor turned on his heel. As he started away, he gave a final order to his guards, "Finish the preparations. Our guest will arrive shortly."  
  
As Mara watched him leave, a flicker of fear touched her heart. She had a feeling that everything was going to happen very fast and very soon. The guard turned and watched her as the door to her cell slid shut. Suddenly, another loud clang was heard and Mara looked up to see a large wall slide over her head closing the box. Once the wall was in place, the entire cell moved. It felt as if it were being pulled out of somewhere. Mara sat up straighter, trying to figure out what to do, but couldn't come up with any ideas. Mara sat there, waiting to see what would happen. Then the cell moved again, only this time, it turned completely on its side so Mara's hands were hanging from the top of the cell. She stood there on her toes, frantically trying to get her hands out of the binders, not able to hear what was going on outside.  
  
A few hours after his surrender, Luke walked by Vader's side on his way to see the Emperor. As the lift doors opened on the throne room, Luke quickly looked around at the layout, spotting the catwalks and a strange looking box shaped structure dangling from the ceiling, a few meters to the left of the throne.  
  
Vader and Luke stepped out of the lift, heading to the steps leading up to the waiting Emperor. As they reached the top steps, the Emperor flicked a hand, undoing his binders. "You no longer need those." Moving his head to look past Luke and Vader, "Guards. Leave us." The Emperor ordered.  
  
As the scene unfolded before him, Luke tried to stay focused and his breathing even. It would be difficult, but he couldn't let the Emperor turn him to the Darkside. It wouldn't be easy, but he would do whatever he had to do to stay in the light and save his father.  
  
And hard the fight was. The Emperor goaded Luke relentlessly, making it harder than Luke had ever thought possible. Then the Emperor changed his way of speaking; a threat in his voice. "There are a great many things you do not know about." His smile became menacing, "I will make sure you join us."  
  
Luke looked up sharply at the Emperor, "What do you mean?"  
  
The Emperor laughed and waved a hand. "I have your incentive right here. But if you don't want her to be killed, you will join us."  
  
Luke looked up to see the sides of the square he had wondered about earlier, slowly slide apart from each other. There hanging from binders was Mara Jade.  
  
Mara was vainly trying to hold onto the ring and release her hands. If she could get loose she could get to the catwalk and down to the floor. She looked down to see Luke looking up at her. "Luke!" Mara continued to struggle, "Don't let him turn you!"  
  
Luke tried to control the feelings of anger coursing through him. "Let her go! She has nothing to do with this."  
  
"Oh, but she does. She is a traitor who will be punished. Especially if you do not join me." The Emperor walked slowly towards him. "All you could ever want is yours if you do join me." The Emperor looked at Luke as he looked up at Mara. "You want her, don't you?"  
  
Luke looked at him, "Not like that I don't. I won't let you force her to do anything."  
  
The Emperor laughed, "You don't understand. If you don't want her, she will be killed."  
  
'No! You can't do that." Luke took a step closer to the Emperor, but Vader stepped in his path.  
  
"That is where you are wrong, young Skywalker. I can do whatever I want." He raised a hand towards Mara.  
  
"No!" Luke yelled, stretching out with the Force and snatching his lightsaber from the Emperor's throne meaning to cut him down.  
  
Vader immediately ignited his blade and stopped Luke's blade from hitting its target. Vader and Luke fought, each trying to disarm the other, without causing serious harm; while Luke frantically tried to come up with something to save her.  
  
Luke blocked Vader's swing and kicked him in the chest sending him flying down the stairs, then turned to face the Emperor. The Emperor turned and quickly waved his hand up and released Mara's binders. Mara for her part was holding the ring, but her hands were sweaty from her effort that she could barely hold onto the smooth surface.  
  
Luke looked up and saw Mara loosing her battle to hold on and jumped up to the catwalk, running as fast as possible to reach the end.  
  
Mara lost her battle for grip, just before Luke reached the end of the catwalk. He knew he would never make it running and jumped towards Mara, his right arm stretching out towards her, his left arm hooking around the catwalk support. His right hand closed around Mara's wrist and brought her to a stop with a jerk.  
  
Luke and Mara locked eyes, and Luke pulled her up to sit by him. "Come on," he said, taking her hand. "We have to get you out of here." Luke took her hand and pulled her along to a small opening in the vent shaft. Pulling off the cover, her pushed Mara into it. "Go. Get out of here."  
  
"What about you?" Mara wanted Luke to run with her; to leave now.  
  
"I have unfinished business, Mara." Luke touched her cheek, "I'll be along as soon as I can."  
  
Mara looked at him for a heartbeat, then nodded, knowing she wouldn't change his mind and slipped out, heading towards control room she had entered through earlier. After she had disappeared, Luke turned and looked out among the throne room. Vader was heading his way. Luke began to walk along the catwalk. "I won't fight you, Father."  
  
"You are unwise to lower your defenses." Vader approached where Luke stood on the catwalk.  
  
"You can't do this, I feel the conflict within you, let go of your hate." Luke pleaded.  
  
As Vader advanced his grave voice echoed throughout the throne room. "There is no conflict." The Emperor smiled at Vader's words.  
  
"You couldn't kill me before and I don't believe you'll destroy me now." Luke stated as he walked sideways along the catwalk.  
  
"You underestimate the power of the Darkside. If you will not fight, you will meet your destiny." Vader flung his saber as he finished his statement, directing it to cut through the railings of the catwalk, dropping it, along with Luke to the deck below.  
  
Luke rolled away into the shadows, hiding from his father. If he could just stall them long enough, then maybe the fleet could get in and destroy the Deathstar. And him. He would never be able to see Leia again. His sister. Now, his only family. He had to give them time somehow. Then he heard Vader speaking again. He tried hard to bury his feelings deep down so he wouldn't find out the truth, but in the end he failed.  
  
"Yes, your feelings are strong for your friends. Especially for…sister…so…you have a twin sister. Your feelings have now betrayed her too. Obi-wan's failure is now complete." Vader turned this way and that, looking for Luke in the shadows. He could feel his churning emotions and knew he was close. "If you will not be turned, then perhaps she will."  
  
"No!!!" Luke cried out in fury. He let his feelings take hold of him, and lunged at Vader, igniting his lightsaber. He wouldn't let him get his hands on Leia. He had to make sure he would never be able to touch her ever again.  
  
Vader jerked around, realizing he had gone way too far. Luke lunged at him with his lightsaber and he barely got out of the way in time and suddenly was being beaten back by his son. He felt the anger inside him and knew just how powerful he was. As Luke drove him back Vader blocked and parried, falling back with each powerful blow from Luke. Then he knocked back Vader's hand and with one final strike, Luke severed jis hand much like his own had been back on Bespin.  
  
Luke stood over Vader's heaving form, his lightsaber pointed at his throat. Suddenly, a malevolent laugh was heard behind him. Luke turned to see the Emperor coming down the stairs towards him. "Good. Good." The Emperor came to a stop a few short meters away. "Your hate has made you powerful. Now fulfill your destiny and take your father's place at my side."  
  
Luke looked down at Vader, then to where his hand had once been. Seeing all the wires sticking out of the stump of his arms, scorched from Luke blade. Luke then looked at his own artificial hand, flexing it. ~ Take his father's place at the Emperor's side. If I do that I will be just like my father. ~  
  
"No." Luke shook his head  
  
  
  
TBC… 


	18. Chapter 18

Ok all, this one is now in the bag!! I had so much fun working on this story. I hope you all have enjoyed it as much as I have. Take a minute and let me know what you thought!  
  
Maara  
  
A Jedi's Return  
  
Chapter 18  
  
PG  
  
Mara headed through the ventilation shaft she came in from and looked into the control room she had been in earlier. There were two Imperial officers inside. Mara thought back to the training she received from Master Yoda. He had taught her many ways to distract an opponent. She reached out with the Force, causing a data pad near the door to fly out into the hall, crashing into the opposite wall. Both Imperials ran out to investigate. Mara quickly removed the screen covering the shaft opening and slipped out, dropping down to the floor. Unfortunately, her diversion wasn't long enough, she made it to the door as it opened again.  
  
The Death Star shook with a direct hit. ~ The shields must be down! ~ Through the crack in the door, she saw them exchange glances then ran down the corridor, making a hasty exit. Mara slipped out the door and around a corner, wasting no time in heading off to the shuttle bay, keeping as far back in the shadows as possible, among the pandemonium going on around her as the Death Star continued to shake and rumble.  
  
Entering the shuttle bay, Mara looked around at the activity. By now the Death Star shook violently, its orbit continually less stable under the attack it was undergoing. No one seemed to even notice her anymore. There was a frantic activity throughout the bay as pilots scrambled to their fighters, trying to beat back the Rebellion and win their fight. Others had seemed to decide that, once again, the Rebellion would win and were trying to make their own escape. Mara glanced around the corner discovering a Sorosuub 3000 luxury yacht sitting on the landing platform; apparently it had been captured along with other ships parked throughout the hangar. Two Imperial officers exited the ramp and ran over to a control panel to check out the situation. Stretching out to the Head Hunter with the Force, Mara sensed only one person still on board. She ran over to the ship and up the ramp.  
  
As she entered the ship, a guard stepped out, pointing a blaster rifle at her. Before he could bring it completely around on her, Mara kicked up her foot and sent the weapon sailing from the guard's grip and immediately dropped down low, spinning her body and sweeping her leg out, knocking him down. As he hit the deck she rotated her body and brought her hand down for a quick chop to his neck and he was out.  
  
Mara stretched out with the Force, trying to sense any more guards on board, but there were none. She bent down and grabbed the trooper under the arms and dragged him out onto the ramp rolling his unconscious form down to the deck below. Moving swiftly, she headed back through the entrance and immediately found the control panel and slapped the palm of her hand down on them, sealing the hatch behind her as she slid into the pilot's seat.  
  
Inside the cockpit, Mara familiarized herself with the ship and began the preflight sequence. As she waited for the ship her thoughts turned back to Luke. It hurt to leave him, but he had made it clear he wanted her to go. There was something nagging at the edges of her mind, but she couldn't quite get it. The console beeped as the lights turned green. She was ready to go. Still she hesitated. After a few moments, Mara began keying the controls on her console, getting ready for take off.  
  
  
  
Luke stood before the Emperor, his chest heaving from his battle with his father. The Emperor glowered menacingly at him. "If you will not be turned," as he spoke the Emperor raised his gnarled hands slowly, pointing them in the young Jedi's direction, "you will be destroyed!" Suddenly, blue lightning shot out of the Emperor's fingers and hit Luke squarely in the chest knocking him backwards into small generators surrounding the long chasm leading down to the main reactor. Luke grabbed on to one to keep from falling down. As he struggled to pull himself up the Emperor continued walking slowly towards him. "You have paid the price for lack of vision." Again blue lightning shot from his fingertips sending Luke crashing to the deck, jerking violently from the electricity coursing through his body.  
  
As the Emperor continued his onslaught, Luke cried out in pain. "Father, please…ahhh" Vader got to his feet and slowly made his way to the Emperor's side, watching his son jerk and scream on the floor, fighting for his life. Luke's cries echoed through Vader's mind. He tried to block them out but could not. He looked back and forth from his master to his son. He was completely torn about his role. He flashed back to days long past, when the Emperor had punished him with the blue lightning. He knew the pain his son was in. He wanted so much to save him, but knew if he stopped the Emperor he would die. Then the Emperor stopped his deadly onslaught.  
  
"Young fool. Only now, at the end, do you understand." He looked down at the crumpled figure before him. "Now young Skywalker. You will die." An evil grin spread over his features and he aimed his hands once again at Luke. When the lightning hit Luke he screamed out his agony. He tried to yell for his father, but the pain was too much. He knew he had failed.  
  
Vader fought with his emotions, not sure what to do. He continued to look between the two most important people in his life. He had to do something. Just then Vader heard a shrill scream. "No!!!" He turned to see Mara Jade running full force towards the Emperor.  
  
The Emperor just assumed that Vader was so completely under his control; he didn't even give Mara another thought. He was confident Lord Vader would stop her. The Emperor's Hand was charging forward to save his son. The one person Vader thought to be blindly loyal to the Emperor; the one person, who had been raised by the Emperor himself. In that moment, Vader made his decision; if she could love Luke and break away from her master, then so could he. He reached deep down inside himself and found his true soul and immersed himself in it. He was Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight and hero. As his last act as a Jedi, he would do what was right. He reached around behind the Emperor, grabbing him under his arms, picking him up off the floor over his head.  
  
Mara saw Vader grab the Emperor and lift him up. She was shocked but didn't let it deter her. She quickly changed her direction to head towards Luke, and skidded on her knees to his side, checking to see if he was all right. They both looked up to see Darth Vader, Lord of the Sith, pitch the Emperor down the shaft leading to the main reactor, then collapse onto the same generators Luke had held onto so tightly before.  
  
Mara helped Luke up and they both went to Vader, Pulling him back from the chasm. Luke laid him back against his chest and grabbed his hand. "Father. Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, my son." Vader said as he struggled to breathe, his portable respirator wheezing as it fought to continue working "Now you must leave."  
  
"Yeah, right." Luke looked up at Mara and she nodded and they both struggled to help the fallen man up. Hooking his arms around their shoulders they managed to get him up to his feet, struggling to get him to the shuttle bay. By this time the massive space station had started to shake violently with explosions and people running around trying to get to ships to evacuate. Mara directed Luke to the Z95 headhunter she had found and ran ahead to the ship, quickly keying in the new password sequence she had programmed into the computer before she sealed the ship and went to find Luke.  
  
Luke struggled to get Vader up the ramp but they collapsed in a heap on the end of the ramp. Luke reached up and pulled his father to a sitting position and was just getting up to get him inside when he stopped him. "Luke," Vader struggled, "help me take this mask off."  
  
Luke looked shocked, "But you'll die."  
  
"Nothing can stop that now. Just for once, let me look on you with my own eyes." He hoped Luke would do this for him. He so wanted to see his son, without all the mechanics involved.  
  
Luke looked at him a moment, knowing deep down that he would do what was asked of him. He nodded at him and reached behind him to take off the helmet. As he reached to take off the mask, Mara came out to help get him inside and stopped short when she saw what was happening. Luke pulled the mask free and looked on his father and smiled. "Now go…my son…leave me."  
  
Luke started to shake his head at him as he spoke. "No, I'll not leave you, I've got to save you."  
  
Anakin Skywalker looked upon his son, a strange warm feeling churning inside him. A feeling he hadn't experienced in a long time. "You already have, Luke." Anakin's voice was softer and warmer as he spoke to his son. "You were right about me, Luke. Tell your sister. You were right." As he spoke his voice became weaker, then he blinked a few times and started to fall backwards as the life force drained from him and his soul became one with the Force.  
  
Luke watched as his father passed away before his eyes, sliding silently to the deck. As his father's presence slipped away Luke bowed his head and cried for him.  
  
Mara walked slowly down the ramp to kneel at Luke's side. Placing a hand on his shoulder, "Luke. We have to leave before this thing blows up." Around them pieces of the super structure started to fall as the massive station continued to shake violently.  
  
Luke looked up at her and nodded. He bent forward and started to pick up his father to carry him aboard ship. Mara watched a moment then bent down to help him. Silently they got Anakin's body inside the ship and sealed the hatch. As the space station started to shake and fall apart, Luke and Mara flew out of the bay as a huge explosion ripped through it, sending structural parts falling to the deck, missing them by two meters. Luke and Mara blew out their breaths. They had made it. Luke reached over and took Mara's hand in his. Mara looked up in surprise, but then tightened her grip.  
  
They flew down to land in a field on Endor. Without a word Luke began to gather wood. Mara watched him a moment and began to help him build a pier for a private funeral for a man who, in the end, was good at heart. By the time they were finished, night had started to fall.  
  
Luke used the Force to lift his massive body onto the pier. He turned to Mara once he had his father's body settled on the pier and she handed him a torch. Luke locked gazes with her a moment before turning to look at the body of his father and smiled. He had been right. There was good in him. With that thought, Luke ignited the pier and watched as the flames claimed the body of Anakin Skywalker back unto the soil.  
  
Luke mused over his life and that of his father. So many things could have been different. So many lives that could've been spared pain and grief. But that was the past. His father had taken that final step, after years of darkness, into the light. He was amazed at his incredible strength. He had to have had a lot of it to survive so long in the grip of the Darkside. Now he was one with the Force as it should be. He smiled at that thought. His father truly was a Jedi.  
  
Mara watched Luke as the flames engulfed the body of his father. She was struck at the openness of his feelings, his feelings for his father…and his feelings for her. He was right all along about Vader. He did have good in him. Luke's unwavering strength, devotion and belief in goodness, had helped his father realize the truth and turn back to the light side of the Force. Then she realized that devotion and belief in goodness was also directed at her. Luke believed in her, too. No one had ever believed in her as he did. She could hardly believe it. And she believed in him too.  
  
Mara came up beside Luke and instinctively; he draped an arm over her shoulders, pulling her closer. She put her arms around him, trying to give as much comfort to him as she could. After some time had passed Luke turned to Mara and pulled her closer to him. "Thank you, Mara." He whispered to her.  
  
Mara looked into his eyes. "You're welcome." she whispered back. Then, Luke lowered his head and captured her lips in a kiss.  
  
After a moment, Luke pulled away and gazed into Mara's eyes. "Mara?" He swallowed visibly before continuing. "I know we said we would figure out what was between us after this is all over, but I have to tell you…" He took a deep breath, "I love you, Mara." He had said it. He knew he may be rushing things but knew he had to tell her how he felt.  
  
Mara watched him a moment. "Luke…" She thought she had no idea how to feel; how to love. But looking into Luke's eyes, she knew that she was capable of these emotions. She also knew that she wanted to be with Luke, for as long as he wanted her. Taking a deep breath she plunged ahead. "I love you, too."  
  
At Mara's words, Luke grabbed her and pulled her to him wrapping his arms tightly around her once more and crushing her mouth with his. Mara's arms instinctively wrapped around his neck and, finally, she opened herself to him completely, letting him enter her mind while she simultaneously entered his. When they had melded together completely, they realized that they both felt a connection; a peace that seemed to radiate through them.  
  
Later that evening Luke and Mara made their way to the Ewok village in the trees to join the celebration. As Luke and Mara made their way down the narrow walkway, Leia was waiting for them. Luke let go of Mara's hand and swept Leia into his arms. Mara stood back and watched and smiled as he finally was back with his real family. Suddenly, Han grabbed her and hugged her fiercely. "Thanks, Mara."  
  
Mara had to force herself not to throw him down. She had never let anyone hug her until Luke so it was still new to her. She would just have to learn to deal with it. Frowning at him she replied. "For what. Solo?"  
  
Han smiled at her, then looked at Luke and Leia; his family—and he would place odds that Mara would soon be a part of that family. "For bringing him home." Sliding his arm around her shoulders he led her over to join the celebration.  
  
  
  
Finis!  
  
I hope you all have enjoyed my vision of what ROTJ may have been like with Mara Jade in it (without the 10 years it took to get these two together). I figure if they fell that hard that fast in the end of VOTF then why not here. I know I enjoyed writing this story immensely. I have always felt Mara should be in ROTJ but knew she had been created in the EU novels so there was no chance to have her in it. (What do you think?) 


End file.
